Sueña Conmigo
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Cap. 7. Durante sus vacaciones en casa de los Drake..... ¡Draco mojado! ¡¡¡Completamente empapado en la piscina!!! (Se aceptan peticiones de quien quiera ser Samantha(encabezo la lista)) Samantha cuestiona a Draco, y la llegada de las hermanas de Sama
1. Recuerdos

_Sueña Conmigo_

_Cuanto vacío hay en esta habitación,___

_tanta pasión colgada en la pared___

_Cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo,___

_tantos otoños contigo y sin ti, solo....._

_*Ricardo Montaner. 'Déjame llorar'_****

_Capítulo 1: Recuerdos._

Apareció en la casa con una leve sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de estar agotado por su trabajo, siempre le alegraba poder llegar a su casa. Bajó la mirada hasta la caja plateada con un listón azul.  Sin poder evitarlo, su sonrisa se hizo un poco más dulce. Estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

- Bienvenido, señor Malfoy. –Dijo levemente un elfo doméstico. Draco asintió levemente, dejando su capa en las manos de la pequeña criatura.

- ¿Hubo algún problema mientras no estuve?

- No señor, claro que no. Nosotros cuidamos a su familia, como lo pidió.  Missy cuidó de su señorita, señor. –El elfo se vio orgulloso al decir eso, y Draco dedujo que él era Missy.

- De acuerdo Missy. Muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.

- Si, señor Malfoy. Diga a Missy, ¿no va a cenar con la señora Malfoy?

- No tengo hambre por el momento.  Voy a ir a ver a mi hija.

Y en menos de un destello, apareció de nuevo en una habitación grande, pintada con suaves tonos pastel de azul.  Sonrió al notar el aroma de bebé que impregnaba la recamara. Simplemente estando ahí sentía que el haberse aparecido desde Francia a la mansión Malfoy valía la pena.

Se quitó la pesada túnica negra, y la dejó en uno de los sillones de la sala.  

Sin lugar a dudas, la recamara de su hija era la mejor de toda la casa.  Eso era bueno. Así era como lo había pedido.

Pensando que podría estar dormida, se acercó con cuidado, sólo queriendo ver su cabecita rubia, y dejar un beso en su frente.

- ¡¡Da-da!!

La sonrisa en sus labios se amplió cuando vio a la pequeña de un año sentada en su cama, jugando con un viejo oso panda.  Los ojos miel con pecas verdes brillaron, y en cuanto vio a Draco, dejó el muñeco, y se acercó gateando hasta las rejillas de su cuna de oro.

- Samantha –dijo suavemente, antes de dejar la caja en el suelo, y luego, levantar a la bebé en sus brazos. – No pensaste que papá olvidaría tu cumpleaños, ¿o si?

- ¡¡Da-da!!- dijo riendo la pequeña, su alegría notoria por estar en los brazos de su padre. 

Él rió levemente, adorando la energía de la pequeña. Besó la blanca frente de la pequeña, y acarició suavemente los bucles de cabello platinado, y escondió su rostro entre las caras ropas de dormir de la niña, nuevamente el aroma que escapaba de su cuerpecito haciendo que todo lo que había tenido que pasar ese día valiera la pena.

- Me alegra que lo sepas. Te tengo un regalo.

Sosteniendo a su hija con sólo un brazo, se inclinó hasta poder tomar la caja, y fue, con el regalo y su hija, hasta un sofá.

Cuando se sentó, puso a la pequeña en sus piernas, y con la ayuda de su varita desenvolvió el regalo. Metió una elegante mano, y luego salió con lo que parecía ser un joyero de madera. La pequeña Samantha lo observó curiosa, antes de voltear a ver a su padre con curiosidad.

- Es una cajita mágica, hija –explicó, como si supiera de la confusión de la pequeña- puede hacer que escuches cualquier voz cantando cualquier canción que quieras.

- Da-da.....

- Probablemente aun eres muy pequeña para apreciarlo..... pero estoy seguro que lo harás- dijo con un suspiro. Dejó la caja encantada a un lado suyo, y luego sostuvo su varita en lo alto.

- _Accio_ Sr. Manchas.

Cruzando la habitación, el oso panda de peluche con el que había estado jugando Samantha antes de que entrara Draco, estuvo en sus manos.  Se lo dio a la bebé, que chilló contenta antes de abrazar al muñeco.  Sonriendo, él dejó a la niña en el suelo, y rodeo a lo más importante de su vida con los cojines del sofá.

- Sospecho que aun no tienes sueño, preciosa. ¿Te parece bien que tu padre te haga compañía mientras tanto?

Un alegre chillido de la niña,  que hasta la fecha la única palabra que podía decir era 'Da-da' fue su respuesta. Con un suspiro, Draco se acomodó en el sofá.

Observando a la pequeña Samantha jugar, súbitamente la melancolía envolvió su ser.

- Samantha Drake..... –volteó a ver a la niña, que estaba ocupada jugando con el osito y con los cojines- ahora, lo más cercano que tengo a ti, es a mi hija. Samantha Drake Malfoy.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos platinados, sintiendo la misma angustia que había anidado en su pecho cuando la había perdido. 

¿Cuánto había pasado?

Un leve sonido como de risa surgió de su garganta, pero era la risa más triste del mundo. Se estaba engañando. Sabía muy bien cuánto había pasado desde la muerte de Sam. Hacía una semana había ido a su tumba a dejar un ramo de rosas blancas, por ser Navidad.

En Junio serían doce años.

Se volvió a sentar bien, y tomó la varita que había dejado junto a la caja de música.

- ¡_Accio_ caja de recuerdos de Samantha Drake!

En segundos estuvo frente a él un pequeño contenedor de metal. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas, y recorrió el nombre grabado 'Samantha Drake' con los dedos por unos momentos, antes de abrirlo.

Lo primero que lo recibió fue un olor indiscutible a fresas. El olor de ella. Era por eso que una de las primeras órdenes que había dado respecto al cuidado de su hija era que siempre fuera bañada con jabón de olor a fresa.

Luego, encontró una fotografía muggle, de una chica de dieciséis años, con cabello castaño rojizo largo y lacio cayendo alrededor de su cuerpo, un ramo de rosas blancas en sus brazos, y sus ojos miel brillando.  Había una leve sonrisa en sus labios rosados, y en sus pálidas y lisas mejillas brillaba un leve rubor.

Pasó un dedo tembloroso por la fotografía, acariciando el rostro en ella suavemente. Dejó la fotografía inmóvil, para tomar una de las mágicas.

En esta, estaban él y la misma joven de la fotografía anterior. Él, de unos diecisiete años aproximadamente, y ella de dieciséis, estaban abrazados, sin moverse. Lo único que se movía de vez en vez era el largo cabello rojizo que volaba con el viento, y el movimiento del sol ocultándose, al reflejarse en el lago.

Sonrió con pesar. Nunca supo quien había sido el que les había tomado esa fotografía.

Siguió observando las fotografía, el dolor que nunca lo había dejado por completo al perderla, golpeándolo con fuerza. Casi sintió el peso de las lágrimas derramadas hacía doce años volver a sus ojos grises.

Y sin poderlo evitar, volvió a recordar a esa chica, Samantha Drake, que lo había salvado de ser un mortifago, y a quien le debía todo......

Incluso la vida.

Continuará.....

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Ya sé, ya sé! Tengo demasiados fics empezados como para ahora venir con otro. Pero esto es más que nada para recordarme que tengo un fic empezado, y que tarde o temprano tengo que seguirlo.

¿De que va a tratar el fic? Draco y otra chica, Samantha Drake.  Esta chica salió durante unos segundos en 'En las Casas de Hogwarts', un fic mío. Es una chica a la que Draco comparó con Ginny. 

No, no es un self insert, Samantha no va a ser un Mary Sue. Y bueno, espero terminarlo pronto.

No sé cuantos capítulos vaya a haber, pero trataré de tener el próximo pronto.

La historia se sitúa cuando Draco, Harry, etc, etc, etc, están en su séptimo año. La pelea final contra Voldermort aún no empieza. 

Y bueno, creo que es todo.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias y demás a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

¡¡Nos vemos!!

Ja ne

XO

Kali


	2. El otro lado del espejo

**Sueña Conmigo.**

If I never knew you_  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
  
_

(Si nunca te hubiera conocido_  
si nunca hubiera sentido este amor  
no tendría ni idea  
de lo preciosa que puede ser la vida)  
  
And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me  
  
_

(Y si nunca te hubiera sostenido_  
no tendría ni una pista  
de cómo es que al fin encontré en ti  
la parte que faltaba en mi)  
  
_

*Soundtrack de Pocahontas. 'If I never knew you'_  
  
_

**Capítulo 2: El otro lado del espejo.**

La primera vez que se había fijado realmente en Samantha Drake, había sido a finales de su cuarto año. Había sido cuando todos los hijos de mortifagos habían recibido una carta, indicándoles del regreso inminente de Lord Voldermort.  Se había fijado en ella, porque había tenido miedo. Pero más importante, había sido la única valiente en demostrarlo.  Ese hecho le había ganado un poco de respeto en la mente de Draco Malfoy.

Las siguientes veces que la había visto, era porque le habían recordado a un cariño prohibido. A algo que nunca debería de haber sentido, y mucho menos por una Gryffindor. Si tenía que haber sido por una chica de otra casa distinta a Slytherin, pudo haber sido por alguien de Ravenclaw.  Y para terminar bien su único descuido, no había podido ser alguna otra Gryffindor. _Tenía_ que haberse fijado en la hermana menor de la comadreja. Nunca debía de haberse fijado en la alegre vitalidad de Ginny Weasley.

Pero desde entonces, como se había prohibido siquiera voltear a ver a la menor de los Weasley, volteaba a ver a Samantha Drake.

Debía admitir que durante el primer año que la había visto, la única diferencia que había encontrado con la pelirroja de Gryffindor era que Drake iba en Slytherin. 

Fue hasta luego, a finales de su quinto años,  cuando Ginnny Weasley y Potter empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, cuando notó la manera en que el idiota se sonrojaba frente a la chica, y cuando notó como las manos de los dos se tomaban, que empezó a notar diferencias.

En sus ansías de olvidar las tonterías que había sentido..... que no había sentido, empezó a encontrar irritante cada uno de sus detalles. Todo lo que había hecho para que no le importara, volvió a hacerlo, porque un Malfoy debía ser fuerte, debía ser lo más cercano a la perfección. Un Malfoy nunca, NUNCA debería de mostrar alguna debilidad.  Y el sentir algo por alguien era debilidad. 

Un Malfoy debía ser perfecto y respetado. Y era obvio que la pequeña comadreja nunca lo haría. No cómo él lo merecía.

Casi no vio a Samantha durante su sexto año. Samantha Drake era novia de un Ravenclaw, Joshua Jackson, desde su tercer año, y el verla con otro era como ver a Ginny con Potter.

Maldita fuera su suerte. ¡Si no fueran tan parecidas!

En la escuela rehuía su presencia, pero cada verano, en las horribles juntas de mortifagos, donde los 'padres' se divertían viendo a sus hijos enfrentarse en duelos, encontraba una extraña calidez con su presencia. Quizá porque a pesar de saber muchas maldiciones, y de ser valiente, Samantha siempre se rehusaba a ser la primera en atacar.

Era extraña. A menudo se preguntaba porque había terminado en Slytherin.

De hecho, fue en una de esas fiestas cuando notó lo diferente que era Samantha a Ginny.

Para empezar por lo más obvio, el cabello.  Alguna vez los había confundido y los había considerado iguales. Pero mientras el cabello de Weasley era rojo fuego, el de Drake ni siquiera era completamente rojo. Su cabello era de un espeso tono castaño rojizo, que con la luz del sol destacaba los reflejos carmesí. 

También, mientras el cabello de Ginny era ondulado, que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, y usualmente estaba sostenido en una cola de caballo, el de Samantha era completamente lacio, y caía como una cascada de seda por su espalda, hasta un poco debajo de si cintura. Casi nunca había visto que lo tuviera sujeto. 

Lo siguiente, era el cuerpo. 

Samantha poseía una elegante fluidez en cada uno de sus movimientos, y en si parecía  haber sido esculpida y conjurada para tener vida. No era demasiado alta, pero todo en ella estaba lo suficientemente proporcionado para hacer que fuera hermosa. Todo su ser era rodeado por un aire de fragilidad inmensa

La chica Weasley era alta y atlética. También de cuerpo hermoso, pero era como ver a un potro salvaje. En lo que había delicadeza en Samantha, en Ginny había una fortaleza increíble. No había dudas de porque era buena en el quidditch.

Luego, también estaba la piel. Era increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. La piel de la pelirroja, como la de toda su familia, estaba cubierta de pecas, en especial en su nariz y en sus mejillas. Pero incluso debajo de esas manchas, el tono de la piel era ligeramente moreno. En cambio, la castaña tenía la piel pálida, casi tan pálida como la de él, sólo que un saludable y tierno tono rosado usualmente estaba en sus mejillas, dándole, junto con sus grandes ojos, la apariencia de una muñeca.

No supo durante cuanto tiempo la estuvo viendo, con una copa de vino blanco en sus dedos. Fue hasta que Lucius, su padre, se acercó con la chica que había estado viendo que volvió a la realidad.

- Draco –dijo suavemente, arrastrando las palabras. Draco se levantó del sofá donde estaba, dejando la copa en una mesa- creo que recuerdas a Samantha Drake, ¿no es así?

Lucius tenía una de sus manos pálidas en los hombros de la chica, y la estaba mostrando como quien mostraba un premio. Draco sabía lo que debía de estar sintiendo la chica. A menudo él había sido mostrado así.

- La recuerdo. Buenas noches, Samantha. - dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, sin sonreírle a la chica. Ella le ofreció una flamante sonrisa falsa, y se inclinó levemente.

- Buenas noches, Draco.- dijo levemente, antes de pasar un mechón atrás de su oreja.

- ¿Por qué no bailan ustedes dos? Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con su padre, señorita. Estoy seguro que pasaran un buen rato.- Por su tono de voz, indicaba que no aceptaría una negativa. Pero la educación de ambos los había enseñado la elegante e hipócrita manera de comportarse.

- Cómo diga, padre.

- Será un placer, señor Malfoy. Gracias por su amabilidad. –dijo la joven inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Los dos, bien educados hasta el punto de casi ser domesticados, se miraron por unos momentos, antes de que Draco le ofreciera el brazo en un gesto cien mil veces practicados. Ella también tomó su brazo, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la pista, para empezar a bailar con la práctica mostrándose en sus pasos.

Desde la muerte de los Parkinson en una de las batallas, sus padres insistían en encontrar un buen partido para Draco. Y al parecer, el último partido escogido había sido la menor de las Drakes. Pero también era la única en ir en Slytherin.

- Dime, ¿odias tanto esta farsa como yo?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando en silencio.  Pero fue luego cuando escuchó la delicada y musical voz de Samantha que regresó al salón elegantemente decorado.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A tener que sonreír y bailar con alguien que conociste a los once años, y con la que no habías vuelto a hablar desde ese entonces. – ella le sonrió, pero nuevamente pudo notar que la sonrisa no había llegado a sus ojos. 

Conocía perfectamente ese tipo de miradas.

- Eso creo. Pero es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado –dijo, mientras le daba una vuelta a la chica.

- Y creo que ahora eres el nuevo prospecto de mi padre para mi. –dijo ella levantando una elegante ceja. 

Y él se encontró disfrutando su plática con la joven. Le dio el mismo tipo de sonrisa que ella le había ofrecido, antes de continuar.

- Y creo que mis padres te consideran..... digna...... para pertenecer a los Malfoy.

- No creo merecerlo –dijo irónicamente, antes de volver a sonreír- ¿Sigues sufriendo por la muerte de Pansy?- le preguntó con el mismo tono de voz, mientras volvía a poner su mano en el hombro de Draco.

- No tienes ni idea –dijo destilando sarcasmo. 

Se sorprendió al notar que era verdad que se sentía a gusto en compañía de esta chica. Aunque no era algo raro. De pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de Crab y Goyle, cualquiera con inteligencia se sentiría estimulado por la plática inteligente de una preciosa joven. Y más cuando con ese sarcasmo podía notar a la verdadera chica que escondían las facciones de porcelana e inocencia casi de muñeca.

- Y..... a Jackson..... ¿no le importa que su novia sea una futura mortifago?

Notó una sombra de dolor pasar por los ojos de la joven, y fue durante esos momentos que notó que no eran tono avellana, como los había considerado antes. Eran casi de un tono color champaña, o miel, y tenía unas pequeñas pecas verdes alrededor del iris. Eran lo más alejado que podía haber del tono café. 

Con la amargura notoria en su voz, Samantha bajó la mirada, y cuando volvió a hablar, Draco pudo notar la misma frialdad en su voz que la que él solía usar.

- Le importó..... mientras fue su novia.

El tono de su voz fue definitivo, y Draco, quizás porque se sentía reflejado en esa joven, no comentó nada más.

Bailaron en silencio por unos minutos, y el joven de cabellos platinados buscó por algo que decir, y que retomara la antigua conversación sarcástica.

- Te queda bien el azul, Samantha.

La joven parpadeó, su repentina amargura olvidada, y se separó levemente su mirada miel bajando hasta ver su túnica.

Draco también observó el efecto. La túnica se sostenía del hombro, dejando el elegante cuello descubierto.  La túnica de un tono azul media noche se abrazaba a la figura esbelta  mostrando el cuerpo desarrollado de una mujer, no el de una adolescente de dieciséis. Seguía ajustado hasta llegar a su cintura, y de ahí fluía en un torrente de seda hasta llegar a sus pies. Sonrió levemente. No era un mal partido.

- Gracias –dijo ruborizándose levemente- A ti tampoco te queda mal.

- Era obvio. –dijo extendiendo sus brazos, mostrando la túnica azul marino- Soy un Malfoy. _Todo_ tiene que quedarme bien.

La chica lo observó unos instantes, antes de que una suave risa escapara de sus labios. Luego de reponerse, entornó sus ojos, pero Draco pudo notar que por primera vez en toda la noche, su mirada sostenía un poco de alegría.

- Cierto. Debí de haber olvidado eso.

Una vez retomado el antiguo rumbo de su conversación, habían empezado a bailar otra vez, cuando Lucius Malfoy se acercó con un hombre alto y de apariencia fría..... el padre de Samantha, Alexander Drake.

Viendo a Alexander, notó lo diferente que era el padre a la hija. El señor Drake era un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello negros, piel morena y ojos azules. Pero en donde había fragilidad e inocencia en la hija, estaba rodeado de una extrema frialdad.

- Joven Malfoy, hija. Espero que se hayan divertido. –dijo educadamente, pero sin que su voz demostrara que lo que decía era verdad.

- Así fue, padre.- Al decir esto, Samantha se separó de Draco, poniendo sus manos delante de ella.

- Su hija, señor Drake, es muy inteligente. Felicidades. –Para cualquier otra persona, el halago habría parecido que había sido dirigido a Alexander, pero mientras lo decía, Draco no había retirado su vista de Samantha, que se había sonrojado levemente.

- De eso no tengo la menor duda. Será un gran miembro para nuestra _familia_.- dijo Lucios malignamente.

Quizá por no haber perdido de vista a Samantha, fue que Draco se dio cuenta del cambio en el rostro de la chica. Su mirada, que aun había conservado una chispa de alegría, se ensombreció, y bajó el rostro levemente.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas, Lucius? Samantha es la que más talento tiene de mis hijas. No en vano fue elegida en Slytherin.- dijo con una pizca de sorpresa el señor Drake, levantando una ceja y mostrando una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias, padre. – Samantha se inclinó levemente, como agradeciendo el halago, pero Draco pudo notar que sus manos se habían tensado. Parecía sentir repulsión ante la idea.- No merezco tantos aprecios.

- Así es como deben de ser las mujeres. Calladas, discretas y hermosas. ¡Por qué no habías nacido hace veinte años, niña!- dijo Lucius riendo ante su propia broma, mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica con una mano, observándola como si observara a un espécimen en una competencia.

- Por Merlín, señor Malfoy- dijo Samantha coquetamente, con su hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa falsa- no diga más, o hará que me ruborice.

Los dos hombres mayores rieron, Draco pareció compartir la broma, pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo los sentimientos de odio, tristeza y amargura reflejado en los ojos dorados de Samantha.

- Le has enseñado bien, Alexander. Sin duda alguna será un verdadero premio para el que se quede con ella.

- Gracias. Pero tu muchacho no está nada mal, Lucius. Es un verdadero Slytherin. Y muy parecido a ti.

- Señor Drake, soy in merecedor de tales comparaciones. Pero se las agradezco.- dijo Draco, alzando una ceja levemente, mientras los hombres mayores parecían contentos ante el comportamiento de sus hijos. 

Para Draco, no pudo haber habido mayor insulto.

- Es una pena que tengamos que irnos tan pronto, pero mañana Charlotte tiene un recital, y obviamente iremos.- Dijo Alexander, estrechando la mano de Lucius. 

En ese momento, un mayordomo llevó dos capas, una negra igual a la túnica del señor Drake, y la otra de un tono azulado, que seguramente era de Samantha.

- Si, entiendo. Pero estoy seguro que nuestros hijos se verán a menudo, ¿no es así, Draco?

- Claro que si, padre.

- Muchas gracias por sus amabilidades, señor Malfoy. –dijo Samantha inclinándose, su largo cabello cayendo un poco hacia delante.- Fue una velada inolvidable.

Lucius tomó la mano de Samantha, y dejó un beso en la nívea mano, sorprendiendo a la joven. Luego, tomó uno de los mechones de cabello castaño, y lo mantuvo unos momentos en sus manos, antes de dejarlo ir.

- .... Hermosa..... digna...... Nuevamente, te felicito, Alexander.- dijo en un tono frío, como si hubieran estado terminando de cerrar un negocio.

- Gracias Lucius. Nos veremos para nuestra junta el lunes.

- Claro que si. Draco, despídete por favor.

Draco, obedeciendo, fue hasta el señor Drake y estrechó su mano levemente. Luego, fue con Samantha, y tomó su otra mano, y la besó suavemente, sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella.

- Gracias por la agradable velada, Samantha.

- El placer fue mío, Draco.

Antes de que se apartaran, Samantha le susurró unas palabras. 'Nos vemos en Hogwarts'. Luego, los dos hombres Malfoy se acercaron a la puerta junto con sus huéspedes.

- Despídeme de Narcisa, Lucius. Y los espero a ti y a tu familia para Navidad en nuestra humilde morada.

- Lo haré. Y si todo va bien, tomaré tu palabra. Linda Samantha, fue un placer verte. Te espera un brillante futuro.

- Lo sé señor Malfoy. Y soy muy..... afortunada.

Y sin ninguna otra palabra, padre e hija subieron a su carruaje, que se perdió en la noche.

Draco se quedó en la puerta unos momentos, pensando en quien seguramente su padre había decidido fuera miembro de los Malfoy. Tendría que ver alguna manera de probar que no era digna. O en caso contrario, afirmar su consentimiento.

Bueno, pudo haberle ido peor. Su padre había querido que estuviera con Pansy.

Una sonrisa sarcástica surgió a sus labios, mientras pensaba en las posibilidades para ver si era digna o no.

- Nos veremos en Hogwarts, Samantha Drake. Definitivamente, nos veremos en Hogwarts.

Continuará.....

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡MILAGRO! ¡VA A NEVAR! ¡TERMINÉ DOS CAPÍTULOS EL MISMO DÍA! :p En fin. Ojalá mi inspiración siga cooperando.

Bueno, ya mostré un poco más de la relación Samantha / Draco, y parece que sus padres quieren intervenir, pero..... vamos..... ¿¿¿creen que les voy a hacer las cosas tan fáciles??? ^^ Nop, que bueno que lo supieron.

Se me olvidó comentar un pequeñiiiito detalle. En los siguientes capítulos va a haber uso de situaciones adultas, no muy serias, creo. Y puede que crezca hasta ser lime, pero el lime no está decidido todavía. Pero bueno, nada más aviso para que no se espanten ^^U.

Para los que se lleguen a preguntar, no. No hay relación entre la hija de Draco y Samantha Drake. Ninguna otra relación aparte del nombre. Pero eso es TODO lo que voy a decir sobre los planes de este fic ^^.

Bueno, no se me ocurre nada más que decir. Sólo que para dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y demás, me pueden contactar a: hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx 

¡Nos vemos!

JA NE

XO

Kali


	3. El llanto del ruiseñor

**Sueña Conmigo.**
    
    _Como dueles en los labios_
    
    _como duele en todos lados_
    
    _como duelen sus caricias_
    
    _cuando ya se ha ido. _
    
    _Como me duele la ausencia_
    
    _como extraño su color de voz_
    
    _como falta su presencia_
    
    _en mi habitación. _
    
    _* Maná. 'Cómo dueles en los labios'. _

**Capítulo 3: El llanto de la Sirena.**

A pesar de sus intenciones de ver a Samantha en Hogwarts, fueron pocas veces en que pudo encontrarla a solas. 

Antes no le hacía caso, apenas cruzaba palabras sobre sus 'reuniones'. Pero luego de la fiesta en Julio, su curiosidad, movida como la de un buen cazador, logró que centrara su atención en la chica.

Draco se jactaba de ser un buen cazador.  Y lo que cualquier cazador que se respetara haría, sería aprender todo lo posible de su víctima.

La sorpresa del joven rubio fue mayúscula al enterarse de la popularidad de la chica, que casi rivalizaba con la suya. Al parecer, la castaña era una de las chicas más codiciadas en Hogwarts, y no sólo por su físico, sino porque solía ser considerada como 'El error del Sombrero'. Casi todos –incluso algunos Slytherin- consideraban que no encajaba en lo absoluto con la casa creada por Salazar Slytherin

Pudo enterarse de que solía ser amable con todos los alumnos, fueran sangre limpia o no. ¡Incluso con los media sangre y los sangre sucia!

Sus calificaciones también eran asombrosas.  Casi podían rivalizar con las de Granger. No tenía problemas con ningún maestro, ni siquiera con McGonagall, que solía tener dificultades con los Slytherin. 

También se enteró sobre su familia. Su padre había ido a Slytherin junto a Lucius. Pero su madre había ido a Hufflepuff. Tenía dos hermanas mayores, Melissa, que era una auror de bastante renombre, había ido a Gryffindor. Charlotte, que era pianista en el mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico, había ido a Ravenclaw. 

Era bastante distinta a su familia.

Un día, a mediados de Octubre, a la hora del almuerzo, mientras escuchaba los intentos de una conversación entre Crabble y Goyle, entraron los miembros de sexto grado de Hogwarts. Por instinto, sus ojos viajaron hasta encontrar la pequeña figura de Samantha, y la encontró platicando con una pequeña Gryffindor de tercer grado, y otro chico de Ravenclaw, también de sexto grado.

Su mirada gris se ensombreció al notar que el chico que estaba al lado de la joven Drake era nadie más que Joshua Jackson, el antiguo novio de Samantha. 

La pequeña Gryffindor se despidió sonriendo y corrió hasta su mesa, mientras Samantha y Jackson se quedaban en la puerta. Por los gestos de la cara de la chica, se notaba que estaban discutiendo. Cuando Jackson tomó el brazo de la joven, pensó en levantarse para ir hacia la joven, en especial cuando notó que ella trató de quitar la mano de su brazo. Pero Jackson, golpeador del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, tenía mucho más fuerza que Samantha. 

A pesar de estar viendo la escena, casi sonrió al pensar que cualquier podría tener más fuerza que ella.

Una mirada de desesperación cruzó por el rostro de Samantha, mientras seguía luchando por soltar su brazo. Pero Joshua no parecía estar dispuesto. Observó como sin levantar la voz, ella trató de que la dejara.

Suficiente, pensó Draco. Si Jackson quería saber lo que era sentirse indefenso, lo sabría por medio de los puños de Crabble y Goyle.

Levantándose, con Crabble y Goyle haciendo lo mismo, empezó a alejarse de la mesa, cuando un odioso y familiar pelirrojo se acercó hasta Samantha y al estúpido (su nuevo nombre para el Ravenclaw), tomó el brazo de Jackson duramente, suavemente tomó el de Samantha, y con un rápido jalón, los separó. 

Luego de unos pequeños momentos de tensión, el estúpido de Ravenclaw se marchó, y la insoportable comadreja pelirroja le preguntó algo a la joven, tocando su hombro suavemente. 

Draco sintió furia al ver eso. ¿Quién se creía para tocarla?. 

Samantha le sonrió, y sobando su brazo, asintió. El pelirrojo también sonrió, y levantando su mano a manera de despedida, se retiró nuevamente hacia su mesa, donde Sangre Sucia Granger lo estaba esperando, sonriéndole.

La joven se acercó hacia su mesa, y se sentó en un lugar vacío, mientras seguía con una mano en su antebrazo. Algunos le hicieron algunas preguntas, y ella sonriendo, dijo a todo que si. Fueron varios Slytherin los que voltearon a ver con odio a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Quédense aquí. –le dijo Draco a Crabble y Goyle, ante las miradas confundidas de sus dos guarda espaldas.

Caminó lentamente hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, donde Samantha estaba charlando tranquilamente con Blaise Zabini, a quien Draco consideraba bastante confiable, y casi un amigo.

- Zabini, ¿me permitirías unas palabras con Samantha?- preguntó suavemente, indicando que no aceptaría un no, y que era mejor que se fuera.

- Claro, Malfoy. De todas maneras tengo que ir a la biblioteca. –Blaise volteó suavemente a ver a Samantha, y le sonrió- Y Samantha, si ese idiota se vuelve a meter contigo, dímelo.

- Muchas gracias, Blaise. Eres encantador realmente.- fue la única respuesta de Samantha, sonriendo dulcemente. 

Pero Draco, que llevaba más de un mes observándola fijamente, supo perfectamente que esa era una sonrisa falsa. Al parecer Blaise –que se había sonrojado levemente, y estaba sonriendo como un idiota- parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Tomando sus libros, se levantó de su lugar, y puso su mano suavemente en el hombro de la chica, antes de salir corriendo del comedor.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte, Draco? –preguntó, con la misma sonrisa. Draco entornó sus ojos, antes de sentarse junto a ella, viéndola fijamente.

- Sabes bien que no te sirve esa sonrisa conmigo, Samantha. Te conozco. 

Ella parpadeó unos segundos, fingiendo inocencia. Malfoy estuvo seguro de que esa misma mirada, con la finura de su rostro y sus facciones de muñeca, seguramente lograban sacarla de muchos problemas. Pero luego de unos segundos, la joven rió, y cuando volvió a verlo, había una mirada de marcada ironía en sus ojos miel. También, notó que su sonrisa parecía ser más divertida. 

Era notoria la diferencia entre la joven muñeca, y la joven con la que podía encontrar un rival en cuanto al sarcasmo.

- Luego de un tiempo, una no se da cuenta de cuando lo hace.- ofreció a modo de disculpa.- Entonces, Draco, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- ¿Qué quería el estúpido de Jackson?- preguntó, su tono volviéndose frío. 

Volteó ligeramente para ver hacia le mesa de Ravenclaw, y notó que el joven mencionado no le estaba quitando la vista de encima, y estaba viéndolo furiosamente a él. Al volver a ver a Samantha, notó que su mirada había cambiado. Había una notoria tristeza y amargura en sus ojos.

- Lo mismo que siempre. Que confiese sobre las juntas de mi padre y el tuyo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron por unos segundos, antes de que pudiera volver a controlarse. Ese era un asunto que tendría que ser cuidado.

- No ha dicho nada a nadie, porque no quiere que yo tenga problemas. Lo de hoy es algo que se ha dado muchas otras veces. No es un asunto serio, puedo manejarlo yo sola.

Lentamente, Draco tomó el brazo que Jackson había estado sujetando, y retiró suavemente la manga. Ahí, en el delgado antebrazo de Samantha, se notaba la presión que había ejercido. La pálida piel estaba roja, aun se notaban los dedos, y no tuvo dudas de que en unas cuántas horas, la zona estaría oscurecida.

- También..... esto..... ¿es común?

- Se molestó porque lleva tres meses tratando de convencerme. No es un mal chico. Sólo perdió la paciencia.

Draco pasó levemente uno de sus dedos por la zona ofendida, y notó como la respiración de la chica se hizo más profunda. Sonrió levemente, y estirando el antebrazo de Samantha, lo acercó hasta su rostro, donde su aliento podía rozar la suave y nívea piel. Alzó sus ojos grises hasta encontrar los miel de ella.

Las mejillas de ella tenían un ligero tono rosado, y las pecas verdes de sus ojos se habían ampliado un poco.

- ¿Todavía lo defiendes? Será que..... ¿todavía sientes algo por él?

Observó cuando tragó difícilmente, el movimiento en su pálido cuello casi imperceptible. La chica abrió sus labios para contestar, pero su carnoso y tierno labio inferior tembló levemente. Draco notó como pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios, y se encontró perdido en el movimiento. Casi vino como sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz melodiosa de Samantha.

- Ese..... es asunto..... mío.....

La voz salió pausada, medida. Draco sonrió al notar el efecto que podía tener en la chica. Acercó un poco más el antebrazo a su rostro, y notó claramente como ella estaba temblando levemente. Le sonrió juguetonamente, antes de dejar un beso suave en el moretón.

- ¿Y que hay con Weasley?

Tuvo la satisfacción de verla confundida, quizás por primera vez desde que la conocía. Lo observó por unos segundos, antes de que sacudiera su cabeza levemente, hebras de su cabello castaño moviéndose a su alrededor.

- Ron..... sólo estaba siendo amable.

- Entiendo. Pero la próxima vez, no dudes en llamarme. Recuerda que..... tu padre, me pidió que te cuidara.

Ella asintió levemente, el rubor en sus mejillas un poco más fuerte que antes. Aun sonriendo socarronamente, Draco soltó el brazo, y se levantó lentamente.

- En serio, Samantha. Si necesitas..... _cualquier_..... cosa, no dudes en avisarme.

Ella asintió suavemente, bajando la manga de su túnica negra. Y quizás fue sólo una idea de Draco, pero podía haber jurado que la mano de ella se había detenido donde él había estado sosteniendo su brazo.

Vaya, pensó levemente. Quizás no le costaría tanto trabajo.

- Lo haré, Draco. Ahora tengo que irme. Fue un placer.... charlar, contigo.

Ella se levantó suavemente, en un océano de túnicas negras. Era increíble como con todas las demás chicas, las túnicas parecía esconder su cuerpo. Pero había algo en la túnica de Samantha, que permitía ver tan sólo la silueta de su bien formado cuerpo, provocando a la tentación de muchos. Notó perfectamente la manera en que más de un chico de TODAS las mesas volteaba a ver hacia la hermosa Slytherin.

Frunció el ceño levemente, sintiéndose molesto al darse cuenta de eso. ¿Qué poder tenían para observar al sol sin cegarse?

- Compermiso.

Él también se levantó y la observó salir de la habitación. No pudo evitar voltear satisfactoriamente a ver a Jackson, que estaba rojo de la furia, apretando fuertemente su copa. Aprovechando la situación, le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de que con un movimiento de cabeza, le dijera a Crabble y a Goyle que lo siguieran.

~*~*~*~*~

Dos semanas después, para Halloween, había sido programada una visita a Hogsmeade. El 31 de octubre antes de la salida hacia la villa, Draco estuvo buscando a Samantha. Tenía órdenes precisas de que ningún hijo de mortifago, o más bien, ningún futuro mortifago fuera a ir a esa visita.

Luego de saber que Jackson estaba enterado de que Samantha sería una seguidora de Voldermort, había contactado a Lucius. Al informarle todo, Lucius había estado feliz. Al parecer, el padre de Joshua era un auror que había logrado capturar a muchos de los suyos. Le informó que probablemente lo único que le harían al joven sería borrarle la memoria. Draco había sonreído. Eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Hasta ese día, ya todos los demás habían sido avisados. A la única que no había podido encontrar había sido a la más afectada de ellas.

Finalmente, en las grandes puertas de Hogwarts, pudo encontrarla. Estaba con algunas chicas de Hufflepuff, riendo tranquilamente. Frunció el entrecejo al pensar que tendría que acercarse a esas chicas.

- ¡Sam!

O tal vez no. Corriendo hacia las chicas, estaba Joshua Jackson. Las chicas de Hufflepuff se rieron levemente, y se despidieron de la chica. Ella volteó lentamente a ver al joven de cabellos castaños, con una mirada triste en sus ojos miel. 

Fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de algo. Samantha no tenía la máscara que usaba frente a los demás con ese joven. De alguna manera, ese imbécil había logrado que la joven le mostrara su verdadero ser. 

Frunció aun más el ceño. 

Nadie tenía ese derecho.

- Samantha. Necesito hablar contigo. - Dijo acercándose hacia donde estaba la chica y el otro. Ella volteó a verlo, y Draco tuvo que combatir el impulso de sonreír al notar la mirada de alivio que cubrió los ojos dorados de ella.

- Malfoy, ahora no. Estoy hablando con ella. –dijo Joshua, interponiéndose entre él y la chica, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

Draco alzó una elegante ceja, eludió al golpeador, y fue a pararse al lado de ella, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

- No te estoy tapando la boca, Jackson.

El joven de cabellos castaños lo miró fijamente, antes de voltear a ver a Samantha, como pidiéndole ayuda. Ella se mordió el labio levemente, volteó a ver a Draco unos segundos, y luego volteó a ver a Joshua.

- Lo que tengas que decirme Josh, puedes hacerlo enfrente de Draco.

Sonrió ante la leve victoria que había obtenido, y observó como el estúpido parecía luchar contra algo. Finalmente, suspiró.

- De acuerdo. Mira Sam, no diré nada sobre lo de tu padre. Sólo me preocupo por ti.-pasó una mano por sus cabellos, revolviéndolos, antes de estirar una mano, como si quisiera tocar el rostro de ella, pero al final dudó, y tomó suavemente su hombro.

- Gracias Josh.

- Créeme, Sam, no tienes que hacer lo que te dice tu padre.

Samantha bajó la cabeza levemente, algunos mechones de su lacio cabello tapando sus ojos. Sintiendo necesidad de darle apoyo, Draco apretó suavemente la mano que estaba alrededor de su cintura. 

- Créeme..... Josh..... tengo que…..

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de él. Su sonrisa se hizo triste, y parecía igual de derrotado que Samantha. El hacer este descubrimiento, no le hizo ninguna gracia a Draco. 

Finalmente, Joshua trato de sonreír. Había algo en sus maneras..... de repente, Draco comprendió. El idiota de Jackson también había sido cegado por el sol.

- Bueno..... Sam, espero que sigamos siendo amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro que si Josh.....

Entonces, Samantha levantó su rostro, una leve sonrisa verdadera en sus labios. Notó que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar. A partir de ese momento, empezó a odiar a Joshua Jackson.

- Y, ¿vas a venir a Hogsmeade?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Draco intervino.

- No, ella no irá. Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar, Jackson. ¿Tu entiendes, no?- al decir esto, Draco acercó un poco más a Samantha hacia él, que alzó sus ojos levemente, de manera curiosa. 

- ¿Es eso cierto, Sam?

- ..... Si Josh. Draco va a ayudarme con unos hechizos en los que tengo problemas. Pero, nos veremos cuando regreses, ¿te parece?

Joshua dirigió una mirada de odio profundo a Draco, que solo sonrió burlonamente. Luego, le dirigió una mirada dulce a Samantha.

- Claro Sam, como digas. Si terminas, ve allá. Estaré en las Tres Escobas.

Y sin despedirse de Draco, salió del castillo. En cuanto Joshua se había alejado lo suficiente, Samantha se separó, con una mirada de incredulidad.

- ¿De _que_ se trató eso?

- Tenemos una cita para estudiar..... ¿te parece bien en la torre de Astronomía?- preguntó Draco levemente, una sonrisa picara en sus labios. Samantha sacudió la cabeza, y notó que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no sonreír.

- En tus mejores sueños tal vez, Draco. Dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?- preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

- Ninguno de nuestro grupo puede ir a Hogsmeade hoy.

La mirada de Samantha bajó hasta el suelo. Notó como su anterior postura orgullosa sucumbía, y una sombra se había teñido en sus ojos.

- Planean un ataque.- No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. 

El joven de cabellos platinados se sintió súbitamente incómodo, como le había sucedido las primeras veces que había visto torturar a alguien. Pero luego de algunas veces se había acostumbrado.

Por alguna razón dudaba que pudiera acostumbrarse a ver actuar a Samantha así.

- Así es. Por lo que acabas de ganar una tarde en mi compañía.

- Que afortunada.- Murmuró suavemente, su voz destilando sarcasmo. 

Él le sonrió irónicamente, y ella le contestó la sonrisa. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron. Luego de eso, se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Slytherin, llena de futuros mortifagos.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos. Jugaron ajedrez, y Draco tuvo la sorpresa de haber sido derrotado por otra persona aparte de su padre. Incluso había estado a punto de reír ante alguna de las bromas de la chica.

Fue hasta mucho después en la tarde, cuando todos los alumnos debían de estar regresando, que se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en muchos años, había disfrutado la compañía de una persona.

Quién lo hubiera dicho.....

- Draco..... ¿estás pensando en la inmortalidad de los gusarajos?- preguntó luego de un rato Samantha, inclinándose suavemente a verlo.

Él parpadeó unos leves momentos, regresando de sus contemplaciones para hundirse en la profundidad de sus ojos miel. Podía sentir el roce de las puntas de su cabello en sus manos, y por alguna razón la genuina sonrisa en labios de su..... ¿amiga? parecía calmarlo.

- Sólo pensaba, Samantha.

- De eso, me di cuenta.-Suspiró levemente, antes de enderezarse- Cómo te estaba diciendo, ¿quieres ir al Gran Comedor? O dejarás que una pobre e indefensa joven vaya recorra sola esa gran distancia.

- Primero tendría que ver a la indefensa joven. –murmuró levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, logrando que una sonrisa brillante y una expresión de falsa ofensa se mostrara en el rostro de porcelana.- Peor como no está por aquí, creo que puedo acompañarte.

- Pero, monsieur Malfoy. –Dijo ella inclinándose levemente, las hebras de su cabello tocando lo pálido de su mano, y pudo comprobar su suavidad.- soy in merecedora de su compañía.

- Lo sé. Pero creo que tendrás el honor de mi compañía.

Con una leve risa, Samantha se dirigió hacia la salida de la torre de Slytherin, y usando todas sus fuerzas, Draco pudo reprimir una. 

Caminaron en agradable silencio, hasta que una gran conmoción llegó desde las puertas de Hogwarts. Los dos se detuvieron inmediatamente. Habían olvidado todo sobre el ataque.

- Josh.....- murmuró suavemente Samantha, antes de salir corriendo hacia donde surgían los gritos desesperados. 

Draco fue lentamente, un sentimiento de pánico y náuseas creciendo dentro de él. No tendría que haber heridos. Sólo sería borrar la mente de un muchacho. A lo mucho habría algunos alumnos que habrían sufrido el _Cruciatus_. Sería todo.

- ¡Fue una emboscada!

- ¡Había cientos de ellos!

- ¡Hermano! ¿¿Dónde estás??

- ¡Hannah! ¡Responde!

Cientos de voces sin dueño se hacían una, mientras Draco observaba a todos los profesores tratar de alejar a los alumnos. Pudo pasar gracias al desconcierto. Observó los rostros que conocía, aun sin haberse dado cuenta, todos en una mueca de confusión.

Sin embargo, entre el mar de gritos, escuchó uno claramente.

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡JOSH!!!

Se abrió paso entre las personas, y la observó a ella, a Samantha, abrazando al cuerpo de Joshua, mientras Colin Creevey y Ron Weasley estaban al lado de ella. Granger y Brucklehurst estaban tratando de controlar las múltiples hemorragias que cubrían el cuerpo de Jackson. Samantha estaba llorando, abrazando al joven, que luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Se quedó inmóvil al notar los gruesos surcos de dolor que corrían por las blancas mejillas.

Esas lágrimas..... ¿eran su culpa?

La voz de Potter llegó hasta sus oídos.

- No sé..... nunca había escuchado esa maldición..... salté a proteger a Ginny..... Joshua..... él.... ¡O Dios!

No sabía donde estaba Potter, pero pudo escuchar a la menor de los Weasley consolarlo. Pero en esos momentos, lo único que importaba a Draco era la frágil belleza que lloraba desconsolada, mientras abrazaba a un agonizante joven. Alguien de su misma edad.

Se inclinó donde Samantha estaba, y notó que Jackson estaba tratando de sonreír.

- Sa-Sam..... no llores..... si hago llorar a un ángel..... no podré ir al cielo.....

- No hables Josh, y menos de eso..... aguanta, ya viene Madame Pomfrey ¡¡¡ALGUIEN, AYUDA!!!

- Sé feliz..... y canta..... no te rindas..... 

La voz de Joshua se iba haciendo cada vez más pausada, y en esos últimos momentos, Draco tuvo un poco de respeto hacia el joven que trataba de evitar las lágrimas de la chica que amaba.

- Malfoy..... si se te ocurre...... la idiotez...... de hacerla sufrir..... te perseguiré..... por toda tu vida......

Draco no dijo nada, pero puso una suave mano en el hombro de Samantha. La chica ni se inmutó.

- Josh..... no me hagas esto.....

- Te amo..... Sam.....

Y con esa última frase, Joshua Jackson, golpeador del equipo de Ravenclaw de quidditch, brillante en Pociones y en Runas, exhaló.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer más y más rápidamente de los ojos de la joven. Siguió abrazándolo, su túnica llena de sangre aun tibia, los labios temblando ligeramente.

Su voz se quebró cuando volvió a hablar.

- ¿Josh....?

Draco apenas notó como Granger abrazaba a Weasley, y como todo parecía haberse vuelto silencio en el pasillo. Escuchó algunos sollozos leves, y notó al profesor Lupin acercarse hasta Samantha.

- Samantha.... déjalo ir......

Pero ella pareció no escucharlo. Siguió viendo hacia el rostro inmóvil. Sus manos estaban apretando la túnica del inerte cuerpo de Joshua fuertemente. Notaba la presión en sus nudillos.

- ¿Josh?..... no es gracioso..... Josh..... vamos.....

- Samantha, él no despertará.- Insistió el licántropo, tratando de separar las manos de la chica, del cuerpo. Ella se sacudió la suave presión del hombre, para seguir insistiéndole a Jackson que despertara.

Algo que nunca haría.

Suavemente, Draco tomó los hombros de la chica, y la obligó a verlo. Sus ojos azul gris se perdieron en los miel de ella, donde las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

- Samantha..... está muerto.

De alguna manera, estas palabras consiguieron que las manos de la chica soltaran la túnica. Creevey fue rápidamente, y separó el cuerpo de Samantha. Draco ayudó, con sus manos aun en los hombros de la chica, y la obligó a levantarse. 

Notó como la palidez del rostro de ella aumentaba, el rosa que usualmente estaba en sus mejillas perdido.

Fue cuando madame Pomfrey levitó el cuerpo inerte, que tuvo otra reacción. Sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla, y de no haber sido por las manos de Draco en sus brazos, habría caído. Luego, dio media vuelta, observó al joven que estaba sosteniéndola, sus ojos miel inmóviles..... y ante la sorpresa de Draco, tomó puñados de su túnica, y se soltó a llorar en sus brazos, sus tristísimos sollozos llenándolo.

Y lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazarla, y permitir que llorara entre los pliegues de sus ropas.

Continuará......

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡_¡ Juro que a veces me odio. Pero bueno, era necesario que Joshua desapareciera. _ ¡¡no me odien!

Por lo pronto, nuestro joven Draco ya se empieza a sentir intrigado respecto a Samantha. Y al parecer, Samantha no le hace completamente el feo, ¿o si? (¡Ja! Cómo si alguien pudiera)

Obviamente, la muerte de Joshua acercará un poco más a Draco y a Samantha. Pero insisto, no todo será tan fácil ^_^

¡¡Gracias por los reviews!! ¡Es milagroso lo que pueden hacer! ¡¡Dos días seguidos publicando!! 

Mil gracias a: 

Sam-chan: Haré sufrir a Draco ^o^. Pero te daré tus tacos de ojo. ¡Gracias por el review, amiga!

Cris: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! 

Alya Morrigan: Me alegra que te haya gustado la nueva faceta de Draco. ^^ Trataré de terminar el fic pronto.

Cho_Malfoy02: Gracias por tu review ^^.

Fernalika: Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^.

Ainariniel de Mirkwood: Bueno, Sam hija no es hija de la Samantha Drake. Draco le puso su nombre por recuerdo a ella. Su esposa...... ^^ eso es un secreto.(A decir verdad, todavía no me decido para la afortunada. Aunque sospecho que una amiga que no diré es Sam-chan tiene una idea sobre quien puede serlo.)

Lina Saotome: ^^U Bueno, Lina-chan..... uno hace sufrir a sus personajes favoritos, ¿ne? Y soy sádica con ellos.... no puedo evitarlo :p. ¡Me alegra que te haya caído bien Samantha! ^^ me gustó su personaje, a decir verdad. Espero que también te guste este capítulo.

Celeste: Gracias por el review ^^

Kitty: Gracias por el review ^^

Ahora, para comentarios, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, o un Remus perdido, me pueden contactar a: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

¡Nos leemos pronto!

JA NE

XO

Kali


	4. Jugando con Fuego

**_Sueña Conmigo._**
    
    _Me sigue rodeando_
    
    _La sombra de ti_
    
    _Y siguen rodando por ahí_
    
    _Todas las palabras que dijimos_
    
    _Y los besos que nos dimos_
    
    _Como siempre_
    
    _Hoy estoy_
    
    _Pensando en ti_
    
    _*Shakira. 'Sombra de ti'_

**Capítulo 4: Jugando con fuego.**

Esa noche de Halloween, el festín que se llevaba todos los años fue cancelado. En su lugar, se tuvo que atender a los múltiples alumnos que habían sufrido maldiciones y heridas. Y además, todo Hogwarts estaba cubierto de una sombra de luto.

Draco Malfoy no podía evitar sentirse parcialmente responsable. Pero aun así, detuvo esos sentimientos, mientras estaba con Samantha en sus brazos.

Había logrado llevarla a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Algunos maestros habían sugerido que fuera a la enfermería, pero la chica se había rehusado.

No quería estar en el lugar donde estaría el cadáver de Joshua.

Luego de un rato, abrió los ojos súbitamente, preguntándose porque estaba en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común, fue hasta que bajó un poco la mirada que encontró su razón: Samantha. Por alguna razón, ella no lo había soltado en toda la noche, y al final, recordaba haberse quedado dormido, observó su reloj, quitando su brazo de alrededor de la figura de la joven, y observó su elegante reloj de plata.

Pasaban de las cuatro.

Suavemente, se sentó, dejando que la cabeza de cabellos castaños descansara en su regazo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Había permitido que ella –una chica con la que llevaba hablando apenas dos meses- se abrazara llorando a él.

Sonrió un poco al pensar en la confianza que eso implicaba. Nunca nadie había hecho eso con él. 

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Suavemente, la reunió en sus brazos. No tenía pensado dormir lo que quedaba de la noche en el incómodo sofá, y ciertamente no planeaba dejarla sola. Él mejor que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz un Slytherin.

Con cuidado, se levantó, y se dirigió hacia los cuartos de las mujeres. Había ventajas de pertenecer a la casa del verde y plateado. Una de ellas –a parte de ser beneficiados en Pociones- era tener cuartos para cada alumno.

Fue lentamente hasta donde empezaba la sección de las alumnas de sexto grado, y con cuidado, haciendo que la cabeza de ella descansara contra su hombro, abrió la puerta con el apellido 'Drake' afuera.

Lo primero que lo recibió fue un sutil olor a fresas. De cerrar los ojos, casi podía imaginarse en un campo llenos de esta sensual fruta. Bajó la cabeza un poco, hasta estar cerca de sus cabellos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que ese era el olor que rodeaba a la chica.

La llevó con cuidado a la cama. Retiró con cuidado las sábanas de seda gris, y la acomodó en las almohadas. Con cuidado retiró su brazo, a penas dejando unos segundos tocar el rostro de la chica. Parecía enferma, con surcos cruzando su rostro. 

No era su culpa. Era culpa de Jackson por entrometerse entre Potter y la maldición.

Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando escuchó el colchón moverse lentamente. Sin verla, sintió cuando ella se levantó.

- ¿Draco?

- Duerme, Samantha. Es muy temprano.

- Fue.... fue real. Josh está muerto, ¿no es así?

Sintió el dolor en la voz dulce de la joven, y todo lo que se había estado diciendo, sobre la muerte del joven no siendo su culpa, se hizo pedazos. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos platinados, y volteó a verla.

Había elevado sus rodillas, y las había abrazado escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Su largo cabello caía a su alrededor, que casi lograban esconderla del mundo. Suavemente, se acercó hasta donde ella estaba, y se sentó al lado de su cama. Pensó en acariciar la suave cortina de seda, o hacer algo para evitar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

No se le ocurrió nada.

- Yo.....

- Lo odio.- murmuró suavemente Samantha, sorprendiéndolo por la frialdad que había en su voz.

- ¿Que?

- Todo esto..... 

- Samantha.....

- Olvídalo, Draco. No importa.

Alzó su rostro, y pudo notar las ojeras que marcaban la piel, y el cansancio que reflejaban sus ojos miel. Notó como un suspiro escapó de sus labios, antes de que le sonriera levemente.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi. Pero mejor ve a dormir. 

- De acuerdo. Tu también descansa.

Sin ninguna otra palabra se levantó, un extraño sentimiento de impotencia en sus hombros. Nuevamente, trató de repetirse que no era su culpa.

El que Samantha hubiera llorado por la muerte de Joshua, era porque había tenido una debilidad, y había sentido algo por alguien. No había forma de que eso fuera su responsabilidad.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal, cuando en el pasillo, al cerrar la puerta, escuchó los desgarradores sollozos de Samantha.

~*~*~*~*~

Con el tiempo, todo pareció mejorarse.  Las salidas a Hogsmeade ahora eran mucho más cuidadas, y se habían instalado un grupo de aurores para estar ahí todo el tiempo. 

Lo había sorprendido la chica Drake, una vez más. Durante todo el primero de Noviembre, no había salido de su habitación. Notó cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en su cuarto, y como al salir la jefa de la casa Gryffindor tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos. Y en la noche, el mismísimo profesor Snape le había llevado una poción para dormir.

Sin embargo, el dos de Noviembre, había salido como si nada, con su misma sonrisa de aparente alegría. Sólo hubo un momento, cuando Dumbledore pidió un minuto de silencio en la memoria de Joshua, que se vio a punto de llorar. Fue más por respeto a ella, que estuvo entre los Slytherin que se pusieron de pie –obviamente consiguiendo que Crabble y Goyle también se levantaran.

Unas semanas después, a principios de Diciembre, estaba caminando hacia el salón de pociones, para cuestionar a Snape sobre unas pociones en las que estaba trabajando para su proyecto en los EXTASIS. Y claro, vagamente recordaba que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor de sexto grado tenían clases.

- No puedo creerlo –murmuró una chica Slytherin que salía del salón, con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. Notó que esa misma mirada estaba en varios Slytherin. 

Detuvo a la hermana menor de Blaise, Joan Zabini, con un brazo, su curiosidad movida.

- Joan, ¿que pasó? – notó el leve sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas bronceadas, y sonrió ante el éxito que tenía con las chicas. Pero al salir del estupor, reaccionó.

- Es que..... es increíble.

- ¿Qué es increíble?

- Nunca.... y sé que el profesor tampoco.....

Draco suspiró, antes de agacharse, y suavemente acariciar la mejilla de Joan, logrando que ella dejara de hablar, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas volviera con renovadas fuerzas.

- Joan, linda. Por favor. ¿Qué pasó en Pociones?

- Samantha defendió a un Gryffindor.

El joven parpadeó, no creyendo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿¿Un Slytherin defendiendo a un Gryffindor?? ¿¿Qué iba a pasar luego?? ¿McGonagall les iba a regalar puntos a los alumnos? ¿Longbottom derrotaría a Voldermort él solo?

Volvió a la realidad cuando notó que Joan seguía hablando sobre lo que había pasado en clases. Si que le había hecho mal a la niña pasar tanto tiempo con Pansy en su primer y segundo año.

- ..... y entonces, cuando el profesor Snape le preguntó a Creevey -¿¡Había defendido a Creevey!?- si había sido él el que había puesto más de los tres gramos de escarabajos necesarios, Samantha intervino, ¡y dijo que había sido ella la que había puesto un gramo más! Casi pensé que iba a bajarnos puntos, pero entonces Samantha se puso a recitar para que servía la poción, y todo lo que llevaba, y al final terminamos con diez puntos más.

- Veo. Con permiso.

Empezó a caminar con paso rápido, sintiendo las pisadas de sus guardaespaldas atrás de él. Antes de llegar al salón de pociones, se congeló.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Samantha.  Pero no estaba sola. ¡¡¡Estaba rodeada de Gryffindors!!! ¡Y no cualquiera! ¡Era el trío de idiotas!

Ahí estaba ella, con la bufanda verde y plateada que mostraba su casa, riendo y charlando con Ginny Weasley –si alguna vez las había considerado parecidas, ahora que las estaba viendo así, no tenía ninguna duda- Harry Potter, Colin Creevey, Hermione Granger..... ¡y tomando el brazo de Ronald Weasley!

La joven reía ligeramente, haciéndose hacia delante, mientras su cabello colgaba de su figura. Los cinco Gryffindor reían asombrados, como si no creyeran lo que estaba pasando. Y el idiota de Creevey se estaba sonrojando, porque de vez en vez, Samantha lo tocaba en el hombro, y le sonreía..... ¡le estaba sonriendo de verdad!

- Debo admitir que no les creí cuando me comentaron sobre Samantha. En verdad lo siento. –dijo Potter, tomando el brazo de Ginny.  La pelirroja le dirigió a su novio una brillante sonrisa, antes de voltear a ver a la distinguida Drake, y guiñarle un ojo.

- Te dijo, Sammy es la excepción que confirma la regla en Slytherin. –dijo Weasley, revolviendo suavemente los cabellos de la chica.

- No sé como agradecerte, Sam. Snape probablemente me habría hecho limpiar los calabozos con un cepillo de dientes.

- No creo. –dijo Granger levemente, logrando que todos voltearan a verla. Entonces, ella sonrió. – Ya ha puesto ese castigo mucho. Probablemente te pondría a hacerlo con un pincel.

- Olvídalo Colin. Sólo disfruta tu cita con Megan, ¿de acuerdo? – respondió Samantha, aun con su sonrisa. 

- Claro, tengo que irme..... ¡rayos, se me hizo tarde! ¡quedé de pasar por Megan al invernadero! ¡Hasta luego!

Luego de que el muchacho salió corriendo, Los cinco empezaron a caminar, con Weasley tomando el brazo tanto de Granger como del de Samantha.

- Oye, Samantha. No sabía que te juntabas con comadrejas.

Inmediatamente, cuatro ojos lanzaron dagas contra él. Draco sólo sonrió burlonamente, en especial hacia el mayor de los Weasley presentes. Samantha se puso pálida, y se interpuso entre la comadreja y él.

- Draco, ya basta por favor.

- ¿Tu padre sabe que te juntas con dos pobretones, y una sangre sucia?

- ¡Te lavaré la boca! –gritó Ron, y esquivando a Samantha empujó al joven contra la pared.

- ¡Ron, basta! –gritaron Hermione y la joven castaña, tratando de que soltara el brazo alrededor del cuello de Draco.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Tenía que ser su día de mala suerte. El peor maestro de todo Hogwarts había tenido que descubrirlos. Mundungus Fletcher, profesor del taller de duelo, con un humor peor que el de Snape –si es que eso era posible.  La única desventaja es que solía ser injusto con los alumnos de todas las casas. Y ni siquiera Draco había logrado engañarlo.

- Weasley, suelte a Malfoy en este instante.

Lentamente, aun viendo como si fuera a asesinarlo en cualquier momento, lo soltó, provocando un quejido leve de la garganta del joven. Por si acaso,  Samantha se puso a su lado, tomando su brazo, como si pudiera detenerlo.

Extrañamente, si logró calmarlo un poco el que la chica estuviera tomando su brazo tan estrechamente.

- No quiero saber que pasó. Me basó en lo que vi. –dijo el profesor Fletcher, viendo a Potter, a Weasley, y a él. – Debería de enviarlos a ustedes tres, chiquillos, con el profesor Dumbledore. ¡De ser otra época, ya merecerían expulsión!

- Pero profesor..... en verdad que no es tan grave..... –dijo Samantha levemente, poniendo su mejor cara inocente. ¡Hasta Draco –que se empezaba a considerar experto en reconocer las diferentes máscaras de la chica- casi se la cree!

- Señorita Drake, me sorprende que usted.....

- Sé que hicimos mal profesor, pero por favor.... perdónelos. ¿No podría ponernos sólo una detención? –dijo batiendo sus grandes pestañas, y poniendo una carita triste que podría romper el corazón de cualquiera.

- No lo sé señorita.....

- En verdad profesor..... no lo volveremos a hacer..... ¿si?

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendidos, cuando el profesor asintió levemente..... ¡casi sonriendo!. Un castigo no estaría del todo mal, si conseguía pasarlo con Samantha, y no con cualquier otro de los cuatro idiotas.

Y milagrosamente, había tenido suerte. Por llamarlo de algún modo.

Habían sido divididos en parejas (Weasley y Weasley, Potter y Granger, Drake y Malfoy) para 'ayudar' a Filch a limpiar cada uno –a la usanza muggle- un sector del inmenso castillo.

A ellos les había tocado el Gran Comedor, donde el siempre encantador Peeves había derramado pintura, aceite, y cuanta cosa líquida había encontrado.

Y en ese momento llevaban exactamente dos horas de haber estado trabajando, y Samantha no le había dirigido la palabra desde que los habían castigado.

Dejó de fregar una pared, y volteó a verla. Tenía su sedoso cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, y había dejado su túnica de Hogwarts en una silla, quedando con unos pantalones de mezclilla estrechos y una blusa negra de manga larga. 

Lo que podía esconder el uniforme.

Él mismo se había quitado su túnica, y estaba con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. No sabía si acercarse, pero finalmente lo hizo –completamente en silencio- cuando notó que estaba tratando de tallarse un hombro, y que movía el cuello, tratando de desentumirlo.

Lentamente, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, y suavemente empezó a masajearlos, logrando que ella brincara un poco, antes de empezar a relajarse bajo sus manos expertas.

- No deberías hacer esto..... vamos a perder tiempo.....-trató de quejarse, pero un leve gemido salió junto con sus palabras.

- Estás cansada..... terminaremos más pronto si descansas un poco.

- No estaría cansada si no hubieras provocado una pelea con Ron. –dijo ella suavemente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Draco una perfecta visión de su cuello.

- Sólo preguntaba por curiosidad. Es decir, ¿qué pensaría el ilustre Alexander Drake si supiera que.....?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Samantha se alejó rápidamente. Se agachó y volvió a tomar el cepillo que había tirado. Lo poco que se había relajado, se había vuelto a tensar. 

Podría jurar que había sido por la mención del padre de la chica. Tendría que indagar ese asunto.

- Será mejor que continuemos.

Y sin esperar la opinión de él, empezó a tallar nuevamente su pared. Con un suspiro de desesperación, Draco volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Fue tres horas y media después, a las tres de la mañana, con los brazos semi dormidos y oliendo a jabón, que pensó en volver a hacer la pregunta. Cómo el frío había crecido, se habían vuelto a poner sus túnicas, y estaban sentados juntos. Samantha estaba frotando sus manos, tratando de devolverles la sensibilidad y de calentarlas un poco. Draco, aunque también tenía frío, tenía un poco más de resistencia por las largas horas de quidditch.

Suavemente, tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, y acercándolas a su boca, empezó a soplar un poco de aire caliente, antes de frotarlas suavemente entre las suyas.

No tuvo que voltear para saber que la chica estaría sonrojada. Era asombrosa la facilidad con la que podía subírsele el color a las mejillas.

- No estás enojada conmigo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?- preguntó confundida.

- Por la detención.

- ¿Eso? No. No estoy molesta.- murmuró sorprendida ella.  Draco volteó a verla.

- Eso me alegra.  Dime, ¿que asunto tenías con Weasley?

La chica abrió sus grandes ojos miel unos momentos, antes de que sus hombros empezaran a temblar, y que ella tuviera que apretar los labios para controlar sus risas.  Draco no le encontró nada de gracioso. ¿Qué tenía que estarse riendo? ¿¿Y que demonios tenía que ver con esa comadreja??

- ¿Por eso fue todo? –respondió luego de un rato, aun riéndose levemente. - ¡Ron es uno de mis mejores amigos! Conozco a Ginny desde siempre, y por consiguiente, también a todos sus hermanos. Ron ha sido como un hermano mayor para mi.

El rubio tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio..... aunque no podía entender porque. Aun con las suaves manos de Samantha entre sus manos, volteó un poco su cuerpo, para verla mejor.

- ¿Y cómo es que tu padre lo permite? Es decir, por todo el contacto que tienen con los sangre sucia, los Weasley prácticamente lo son.

Una mirada triste llenó los ojos miel de la chica. Retirando sus manos de las de Draco, encogió sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos, dejando su cabeza encima de estas.

- A padre nunca le agradó..... si nos permitió tener contacto, fue por mi mamá. Mamá y la señora Weasley fueron muy amigas durante la escuela, y aunque mi mamá se casó, siguieron frecuentándose. 

- Pero si tu padre es mortifago......

- Pudo esconder todo es de mamá hasta luego de la caída. – La joven se rió levemente, pero fue una risa vacía y triste- como padre sólo participaba en los golpes mayores, y financiando, nunca sospecharon de él. Eran pocos los que sabían de la lealtad de mi padre por Lord Voldermort. Mi padre es un gran actor.  Ni siquiera mis hermanas sospechan. Eso sólo demuestra lo ciego que puede ser alguien. Melissa.... es auror, y no sospecha en lo absoluto.

Luego de eso, la chica suspiró, hundiendo un poco su cabeza entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el joven no tenía ni idea de que decir. Nunca había sentido ni necesidad ni deseo de consolar a nadie, pero ahora, con Samantha viéndose tan derrotada, sólo sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, la castaña empezó a reírse levemente, antes de voltear a verlo, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, ladeándola y viéndose como una pequeña niña.

- Nuestros padres están muy contentos con nuestra 'amistad'. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió, recargándose contra la pared. Al parecer, la joven se había arrepentido de abrirse tanto, y se había acercado a un tema que era seguro.

- Claro que lo sé. Mi padre sigue considerándote digna. Llevar cuatro meses en esa posición..... eres la primera en mucho tiempo. –dijo burlonamente, esperando desaparecer la melancolía de su semblante.

Aparentemente, funcionó.  Volvió a reír, pero notó que era mucho más honesta su manera de hacerlo. Al volver a abrir sus ojos, una mirada miel de ironía y broma le dio de lleno.

- Pues eres el primero de mis 'prospectos' que ha durado cuatro meses. El que más había durado en la gracia de mi padre fue durante dos meses.

Por la mirada triste que cubrió sus ojos, sospechó que había sido Jackson. Cambió el tema rápidamente.

- ¿Y de tu gracia?- pregunto levemente, inclinándose hacia ella, logrando que unos mechones de su cabello rubio cayeran sobre sus ojos. Un leve tono rosado cubrió las mejillas de la mujer, y notó que se mordió el labio inferior levemente.

- También. Pero es extraño.....

- ¿Qué? –preguntó levemente, retirando un mechón de cabello rojizo que cubría parte del rostro de Samantha. Sus dedos pudieron rozar la suavidad de su piel, y los detuvo unos segundos, antes de retirar su manos.

- Que nos llevemos bien. Siempre me dije que nunca me acercaría de esta manera a un mortifago.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?- preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.  

Samantha frunció el ceño, y los leves momentos en que estuvo en silencio se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente, la dulce voz de la chica volvió a sonar.

- Tus ojos. –respondió sin dudas. Él levantó una ceja confundido, por lo que la chica explicó mejor su respuesta. – Hace tres años, cuando me viste luego del Torneo, tus ojos eran..... no sé como explicarlo, tus ojos. No eran ni completamente grises ni completamente azules, estaban mezclados y a la vez perfectamente delimitados. Y luego me viste..... –la mirada de la chica estaba lejana, probablemente recordando ese momento. Él mismo casi no lo había recordado.-..... no nos dijimos nada, pero cuando me viste..... estabas siendo honesto. 

Notó el cambio en su mirada, y vio cuando Samantha le sonrió a él, y sintió que se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos miel, y la cercanía de su cuerpo al suyo.

- Y en la fiesta..... eras igual a mi. Creo que fue por eso que no traté ninguna de mis primeras técnicas contigo.

- ¿Primeras técnicas? –levantó una ceja divertido, sabiendo que su momento se había roto. – Explícate, Drake.

- Usualmente me toma tan sólo unos días en conseguir que un chico se vuelva loco por mi. A ti te di de lo mejor de mis habilidades, y nada pasó.

- ¿Lo mejor, eh? –respondió riendo suavemente. Draco sospechó que de haber sido cualquier otra persona, probablemente si hubiera caído en las redes de la jovencita.

- Si..... sabes, debería de sentirme ofendida, porque ninguna de mis cualidades te afectaron.- medio rió ella, sacando levemente el labio inferior.

Con cuidado, Draco estiró su mano hasta que pudo tocar nuevamente el rostro de la chica. Lentamente, levantó su barbilla, e hizo que lo viera fijamente a los ojos. Luego de eso, se inclinó un poco hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella, cerrando los ojos en el mismo momento que eso ocurrió. 

El beso no se profundizó, fue sólo una leve caricia, sus labios contra los de ella, sintiendo su pequeña mano en su muñeca apretarla, como si fuera a caer sin su sostén.

Luego de unos minutos, se separaron. Ambos abrieron los ojos, perdiéndose mutuamente en la mirada del otro. Draco se sintió completamente a gusto, como nunca le había pasado.

El beso..... había sido tan suave...... nunca le había pasado eso con nadie.

Trató de hablar, aun viéndola así.

- ¿Quién dijo que no me afectaron?

Los dos volvieron a inclinarse, él dispuesto a mostrarle a ella cuanto le habían afectado sus 'cualidades', cuando de repente los seguros mágicos que el profesor Fletcher había colocado alrededor fueron quitados, y los goznes de la puerta fueron abiertos, entrando la profesora McGonagall.

- Señorita Drake, señor Malfoy, ¿me podrían explicar que hacen todavía y a estas horas?- preguntó la profesora, levantando su varita para iluminarnos. 

Vagamente pudo notar la sonrisa amable que había logrado que el mismo Mundungus Fletcher no fuera duro en un castigo. 

- Verá profesora, es que el señor Filch, para evitar que pudiéramos hacer magia, se llevó nuestras varitas, y sin ellas no podíamos salir, pues el profesor Fletcher nos encerró. No quisiéramos ser una molestia. En verdad lo sentimos.

Y con eso, se ganó a otra de las profesoras más difíciles del colegio. La estricta maestra estuvo a punto de sonreír, antes de que fingiera toser.

- De acuerdo, señorita Drake. Señor Malfoy, será mejor que ustedes dos se vayan a su dormitorio.

- Muy amable de su parte, profesora.- dijo Draco amable y falsamente. Ciertamente sería agradable regresar con Samantha al dormitorio.....

Siempre había dicho que era una ventaja tener dormitorios individuales.

De repente, Samantha estornudó levemente, logrando que la profesora –que estaba retirándose hacia la puerta- volteara, y se le acercara preocupada.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- Sólo fue un estornudo..... 

- Se le ve cansada y afiebrada. –dijo la profesora, tocando con cuidado la frente de la joven. Draco tuvo que admitir que se veía mal.

- Tal vez un poco.....

- Venga, la acompañaré a la enfermería. –dijo la profesora, indicándole que fuera con ella. Draco se adelantó un poco.

- Profesora, ¿no preferiría que yo fuera con Samantha?

La profesora volteó con sus severos ojos café, y lo vio fijamente, al igual que cuando estaba en examen.

- No señor Malfoy. Vaya a su dormitorio. Para mañana, la señorita Drake estará nuevamente en la casa Slytherin.

Sabiendo mejor que discutir en ese tipo de casos, Draco inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia la profesora, indicándole que obedecería, y luego la inclinó hacia Samantha, captando sus ojos por unos segundos.

- Buenas noches, Samantha. Mañana seguiremos charlando sobre las representaciones. Profesora, con su permiso.

Salió del Gran Comedor, y fue con paso lento hacia la entrada de Slytherin.

Estaba empezando a creer que jugar tan cerca del fuego no sería una buena idea.

Pero que demonios. Al menos sería divertido.

CONTINUARÁ.....

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Me sorprendo! ¡Sólo dos semanas para publicar el siguiente capítulo! ¡Nuevo record para mi! ^^.

¡Primer beso! Y sigue mucho más tensión. En los próximos capítulos, Draco descubrirá cosas relacionadas con la familia de Samantha, sabrá porque le dicen 'El error del sombrero'. Algunos momentos de tensión con sus padres. Llegan las vacaciones de Navidad ^^.

**Victoria Guerra**: ^^ Gracias por el review. Y si, puse el nombre de Joshua Jackson, porque es uno de los actores favoritos de una amiga mía, y así no sabría si decidirse por Draco o Joshua ^^ -por cierto, ganó Draco- y además, me ahorré la descripción del joven ^^.

**Fernalika**: ¡Gracias por el review!

**Sam-chan:** ^^ ¿Te está gustando? ¡Ojalá y si! ^^. Y sobre lo de la esposa, aun sigo sin decir nada. Hagan sus teorías. Y no creo poder terminar el fic en una semana, ¡ni aunque no durmiera!

**Lina Saotome:** ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por la presión! Es increíble que la inspiración no sirva si no se le empuja ¬¬X. ^^ Y claro que puedes usar a Samantha para tu fic. Será un honor ^^.

**Alpha:** La esposa de Draco..... ^.^  eso saldrá al final. Pero recuerden, puede ser un personaje completamente nuevo. Aunque cierta amiga –coffSamcoff- me ha vuelto medio adicta a la pareja de Draco/Ginny..... ^^ Yo no sep.

**Cris:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, amiga. Espero que este también te guste, y mil gracias por los ánimos ^^.

**Polgara:** Gracias por el review, y por el halago, pero no prometo no matar a más personas. ) soy una sádica de lo peor.

**Tiamat Atardecer:** ^^ ¡Hola tía! Gracias por el review, y no te preocupes, yo también odio a Alexander y a Lucius. Pero sufrirán..... o dejo de llamarme Kali ^^. ^^UUU ¡Y no recuerdes todos los fics que debo! :P Aunque claro, a ver si mi inspiración se pone las pilas así.... ^^ ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.

Bueno, eso es todo por esta vez. 

Para comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias y demás, pueden contactarme a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx

¡Nos vemos!

JA NE

XO

Kali


	5. Vacaciones de Navidad

Sueña Conmigo  
  
Usted se me llevó la vida  
y el alma entera  
y se ha clavado aquí  
en mis huesos el dolor  
con ésta angustia y esta pena  
usted, no sabe que siente perder  
no sabe que se siente caer y caer  
en un abismo profundo y sin fe.....  
  
  
'Alexandre Pires. 'Usted no sabe''  
  
  
Capítulo 5: Vacaciones de Navidad.  
  
A pesar de los deseos de Draco de hablar con Samantha, luego de esa noche de detención, nunca pudo encontrar un momento. Al estar en séptimo año, la cantidad de tareas que dejaban los maestros se había incrementado notoriamente, y estando él en las clases extras más difíciles (Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggle) le hizo casi imposible dormir, mucho menos hablar con la chica.  
  
Pero siguió observándola. A menudo se habían sentado en la misma mesa de la biblioteca, e incluso en ocasiones ella le había pedido ayuda sobre unos problemas de Aritmancia. Otra vez ella le había tomado de la mano por unos segundos.  
  
¡Pero no habían podido hablar sobre el beso!  
  
Y es que si había algo que Draco Malfoy odiaba, era estar confundido. Y desgraciadamente, con esa chica solía estarlo cada vez más. Y el beso no había hecho nada más que dejarlo con un dulce sabor a miel y a fresas, y con el nudo tres veces más enredado.  
  
Y lo que podría ser considerado peor -si es que se podía estar aun peor- era que Samantha se iba a ir en vacaciones a su casa, y su padre le había ordenado rotundamente regresar a la mansión Malfoy.  
  
Al parecer, habría una junta de mortifagos, y como desde el verano él era uno, debía ir.  
  
La última semana de clases, fue el último en salir de las mazmorras donde daban clases de pociones. El ser el mejor de pociones tal vez tenía algunas desventajas, como el pasar un poco más de tiempo en el salón, ayudando a recoger las sobras.  
  
Estaba transcurriendo en silencio los minutos, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar una corriente de aire helado, pero fue más bien la voz que sonó que hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda del joven rubio.  
  
- Profesor Snape, vine a.....- sin voltear, notó la sorpresa de Samantha, y casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. - Draco, no sabía que estabas aquí.  
  
Dejó de limpiar los restos de excrecencias de Murtlap, y se limpió las manos en la toalla, antes de voltear a verla. No había podido verla bien desde hacia dos semanas, y ciertamente era extraño verla en el oscuro salón, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello en una elegante trenza.  
  
- Estoy ayudando a limpiar.....  
- Señorita Drake, ¿me parece que me buscaba?- interrumpió el profesor, acercándose a la puerta.   
  
La joven sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y alzó ligeramente la cabeza para poder ver al profesor de pociones a los ojos.   
  
Draco alzó una ceja divertido. Nunca se le había ocurrido considerar a Samantha baja de estatura, pero ciertamente lo era, sobre todo si se comparaba con la altura del profesor de pociones.  
  
Aunque ciertamente, pensó Draco, había cabido muy bien en sus brazos......  
  
- Si profesor. -Al decir esto, Samantha descolgó su mochila, y sacó un pequeño libro verde con letras plateadas, y se lo entregó con una brillante sonrisa a Snape. - Muchas gracias por habérmelo prestado. Me informó de muchas cosas que no sabía.  
- Esa, señorita Drake, era toda la intención.   
  
Había algo en la voz de los dos que lo hacía sospechar de algo más que había en la plática casual entre alumno / maestro, pero no podía poner su dedo sobre lo que era.  
  
- ¿Quizás podría molestarlo luego de las vacaciones para discutir un poco sobre el tema, profesor?- preguntó la joven, con su deslumbrante sonrisa. El profesor hizo una mueca que casi podía ser considerada una sonrisa.  
- Veré si puedo hacerle un espacio.  
- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias. -Se volteó para salir, y su mirada miel se detuvo unos momentos en Draco, y él tuvo la sensación de que su mirar se había vuelto quizá un poco más amable. - Nos vemos luego, Draco.  
  
La siguió con la mirada, sabiendo que debía estar a punto de sonreír, mientras pensaba que hacía demasiado que una sonrisa de ella no le había sido dirigida.  
  
- Es demasiado parecida a su madre.- murmuró levemente para sí el profesor de pociones.   
  
El rubio inmediatamente se sintió intrigado, y volteó a ver al profesor, que tenía una mirada de lejana contemplación, y parecía estar a punto de sonreír.  
  
- ¿Usted conoció a la madre de Samantha, señor?  
  
Al parecer su voz rompió el recuerdo en el que estaba Snape, que volvió a su fría personalidad, y apretando el libro entre sus manos, caminó hacia su escritorio.  
  
- Así fue. Jennifer iba un año abajo que yo. Para ser Hufflepuff, era bastante buena con las pociones. Hubiese sido una Ravenclaw excelente.  
  
¿Era él, o el profesor Snape -conocido por su frialdad, y nunca mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie- parecía haberle tenido cariño a la madre de Samantha?  
  
- Usted..... ¿era su amigo?  
  
Snape hizo un sonido en la base de su garganta, que parecía ser una risa, sólo que estaba marcada con el sarcasmo del maestro. Se sentó en su escritorio, y observó el pequeño cuaderno unos momentos, antes de volver a hablar.  
  
- Era imposible conocer a Jennifer y no ser su amigo. A pesar de su falta de orgullo al ser amable con los sangre sucia y los media sangre, había una cierta..... aura, alrededor de ella..... tal vez era su fragilidad. No lo sé, nunca he podido averiguarlo.  
  
- Suena muy parecida a Samantha. -Murmuró levemente Draco, pero el profesor lo escuchó.  
- Lo es. Nadie esperaba que Jennifer fuera a casarse con un Slytherin. Y menos con Alexander. No podrían haber sido más distintos.   
  
Draco cerró los ojos, y se imaginó a Samantha junto a Alexander. Ciertamente, no parecía encajar, había una especie de choque entre ambos, pero tal vez era por la misma razón por la que la chica Drake nunca hablaba de su padre.  
  
- Por eso me sorprende que la señorita Drake haya quedado en Slytherin.  
- Profesor, ¿usted también la considera 'El Error del Sombrero'?- preguntó divertido Draco, pero para su sorpresa, el profesor asintió.  
- Por mucho que me pese, hubiese sido una mejor Ravenclaw.  
  
Eso era algo que nunca hubiese considerado posible. ¿¿¿Qué Snape considerara a una de sus alumnas como mejor para otra casa??? ¿Qué iba a seguir? ¿Potter cambiándose a Slytherin?  
  
- Si quiere saber la razón, señor Malfoy, debería hablar más con la señorita Drake.  
  
Sabiendo que con este comentario el profesor había dado por concluida la plática, Draco reunió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de salir lo volvió a llamar la voz de Snape.  
  
- Hay algo que Lucius solía decir sobre Jennifer..... creo que podría aplicarse a la señorita Drake......  
  
Se volteó ligeramente para ver al profesor, pero él no levantó la mirada del pequeño libro, y lo hojeó calmadamente por unos segundos, antes de terminar su frase.  
  
- Decía que si Jennifer hubiese sido un auror, habría derrotado a más mortifagos que el mismo Moody..... y la señorita Drake es tan parecida.....  
  
Con estas palabras un retumbando en su cabeza, salió del salón, algo mareado. Esa frase..... si no se equivocaba -lo que era algo poco probable- era..... si había existido alguien tan dulce como Samantha, no había duda de que hubiese logrado convencer a un mortifago de rendirse.   
  
En un día exactamente sería irse a su casa, y como ya no tenía ninguna tarea, decidió irse a la sala común de Slytherin y descansar un poco. No había dudas de que su padre lo pondría a tener duelos y a estudiar aun más en vacaciones.  
  
Aunque no lo molestaría ver a su madre. No es que tuvieran una relación muy cercana, pero al menos solía platicar un poco más con ella, y si su padre no estaba por los alrededores, podían tener casi una conversación de madre e hijo.  
  
Estaba revisando su libro de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, haciendo pequeñas notas sobre la sección de los centauros y dragones para la tarea que el 'maestro' -claro, pensó, tenían que ser las comadrejas pelirrojas invadiéndolo- les había dejado para entregar regresando de vacaciones.  
  
Vagamente escuchó a alguien entrar, pero como sabía que la mayor parte de los Slytherin sabían mejor que molestarlo cuando estaba ocupado, no levantó la cabeza. Sin embargo, luego de un rato de no escuchar los pasos contra el suelo de mármol dirigirse hacia las escaleras, levantó la mirada.  
  
Justamente con quien quería hablar, pensó levemente, aun guardando silencio. La chica Drake estaba quitándose su capa, sacudiéndose la nieve, con una mirada distante en sus ojos. Con un suspiro, colgó la capa en uno de los percheros, y se quitó la pesada túnica, quedando sólo en el uniforme que todos los alumnos usaban debajo del uniforme.  
  
Ciertamente, desde el castigo, Draco no había podido observar la figura de la joven. Y tenía que admitir que el uniforme no se le veía remotamente mal. La falda plegada le llegaba arriba de las rodillas -probablemente un poco más de lo que debía, pero él no se iba a quejar- llevaba medias en lugar de las calcetas hasta las rodillas que las demás alumnas solían usar, y en su lugar llevaba unas a la altura de los tobillos. El chaleco se ajustaba a su figura suavemente, el color gris de alguna manera destacando lo rosado de su piel. La corbata verde y plateada -de seda obviamente- estaba ligeramente floja, con los botones superiores de la blusa blanca abiertos, mostrando la cadena que siempre había visto en el cuello de Samantha.  
  
- Estúpidas vacaciones de Navidad...... -murmuró la chica, sin duda alguna creyéndose sola. Draco sonrió un poco, sorprendido de que no fuera el único en odiar ese supuesto periodo de descanso.  
- Nunca se me ocurrió que a ti, entre todas las personas, no le gustara las fiestas.  
  
La chica dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, pero una mirada calmada cubrió su rostro al notar que era él. No evito que una leve sonrisa cubriera sus labios, aunque se aseguro de que fuera burlona.  
  
- Tu también deberías saber, Draco, cómo son ese tipo de fiestas en casas como la mía y la tuya.  
- ¿Es decir que Alexander también te tendrá estudiando?  
  
Observó como brincaba levemente ante la mención del nombre de su padre, pero para su favor, siguió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a donde él estaba.  
  
- Peor. Tendrá una fiesta por mi cumpleaños.  
- ¿Estoy invitado?  
- Probablemente. No sé a quienes vaya invitar mi padre. Aunque como es bastante amigo del tuyo, es seguro.  
  
No presionó el asunto. Por desgracia también tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, de no tener voluntad. Cuando Samantha se acercó a él, se inclinó hacia donde estaba, y observó con notada sorpresa los libros que estaban en sus piernas.  
  
- Draco, es el primer día que no tenemos tarea desde Octubre. ¿Nunca descansas?  
- Tu sabes. Es mi obligación como Premio Anual. Tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones. - con cuidado tomó la mano de ella, y empezó una lenta caricia. Samantha sonrió un poco más, inclinándose hacia donde él estaba, su cabello cayendo por sus hombros.  
- No quieres que Hermione te supere, ¿verdad?  
  
Draco alzó su mano, descansándolo en la mejilla de joven unos momentos, antes de deslizarla hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, y suave pero insistentemente, la acercó hacia él, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.  
  
- Escucha. Nadie me supera.  
  
Y entonces la besó.  
  
No fue un beso tranquilo como el de la noche de la detención. La tensión que se había estado acumulando en ambos desde un mes estalló en sus labios, y casi inmediatamente luego de haber unido sus labios con los de ella, Draco empezó una suave caricia, moviendo sus labios contra los de ella, antes de abrir los labios de la joven con los suyos, y deslizar suavemente su lengua contra la de ella, profundizando el beso. Él sonrió contra los labios de Samantha al sentirla responder con la misma intensidad el beso.   
  
Con cuidado para no romper el momento, llevó el brazo que no estaba sosteniendo su cuello a la cintura de la joven, envolviéndola y acercándola aun más. Sintió cuando ella lo abrazó por el cuello, dándole completo acceso al beso. ¡Y él no era alguien que fuera a rechazar tan tentadora invitación!  
  
Luego de unos..... ¿minutos? -ciertamente había perdido la noción del tiempo- se separaron, los dos ligeramente sin aliento. Se quedaron cerca, perdiéndose en la mirada bicolor de cada uno, pero aun así notó el rosa que cubría las mejillas de la joven. Los ojos de Samantha habían cambiado, las chispas verdes habían crecido, difuminándose con el ámbar.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron retándose con la mirada, pero al final fue empate. Los dos se separaron, sintiéndose extraños. La observó de reojo, y notó que el rubor de sus mejillas aun no disminuía.  
  
- Será mejor que me despida ahora, Draco. Yo no iré en el tren.  
- Pensé que habías dicho que no pasarías las fiestas aquí.  
- Y no lo haré. Pero padre vendrá por mi en un traslador. Ya sabes. Insiste en que el Expreso no es seguro por lo de Junio.  
  
Junio. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pensar que había sido su propio padre el que había decidido que para llamar la atención sería suficiente atacar la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos cuando los alumnos estuvieran bajando. Y claro, Draco pensó, había sido un detalle demasiado grande el que no le avisaran a nadie, ni siquiera a los hijos de mortifagos. Habían muerto más de treinta alumnos, incluyendo a diez futuros mortifagos. Él había terminado siendo recibido por un Cruciatus que no dudaba había sido enviado por su padre a manera de decir 'Bienvenido.'  
  
- Si. Todos nuestros padres se han quejado de eso.....  
- Y luego los demás alumnos se preguntan de donde sacamos los Slytherin nuestro sentido de ironía.   
  
Los dos rieron brevemente unos momentos ante esto, antes de que Samantha empezara a caminar hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Él la siguió con la mirada, antes de que al pie de las escaleras ella se detuviera, y volteara ligeramente a verlo. La joven se mordió el labio suavemente, antes de sonreír.  
  
- Nos veremos en vacaciones entonces, Draco.  
- Lo estaré esperando, Samantha.  
  
Y con una última sonrisa de parte de ella, subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Draco se encontró casi sonriendo, antes de que empezara a leer sobre los dragones, tratando de sacar de la memoria la tersidad de seda de unos labios demasiado apetecibles, y de la inocencia de unos ojos miel.  
  
Se estaba acercando demasiado. Y si había algo que un cazador no podía permitir, era sentirse apegado a su presa. Tenía que recordar que ante todo, Samantha representaba todo lo que odiaba de su vida, el tener que servirle a alguien, y el tener que seguir órdenes.   
  
No había forma de que él permitiera que Samantha representara algo más. A lo mucho sería una aliada, una amiga. Nada más.  
  
Súbitamente la idea de pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en su compañía no parecía tan buena idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
¡Otro capítulo terminado! ¡Pero Draco sigue necio como una mula! Aunque no creo que pueda hacer mucho al respecto. ¡Y que sorpresa! Todos consideran a Samantha como El Error del Sombrero..... ¡incluyendo a los profesores! ¿Pero porque el desagrado de la chica hacia su padre?  
  
Esto es una imagen que hice. Es Samantha más o menos como me la imagino. Ojalá les sirva de ayuda ^^.   
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=45036   
  
Y veamos, algunos datos sobre Samantha:  
  
Samantha Allison Drake.  
Estatura: 1.62 cms.  
Medidas: 87-54-89  
Edad: 15 años.  
Cabello: Largo hasta debajo de la cintura, lacio, de color castaño rojizo.  
Ojos: Miel con destellos verdes alrededor del iris.  
Grado: Sexto año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.   
Casa: Slytherin.  
Colores favoritos: Verde, gris y azul.  
Comida favorita: Fresas con Crema.  
Comida odiada: Hígado.  
Materia favorita: Transfiguraciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Materia odiada: Aritmancia.  
Le agrada: Draco, sus hermanas Melissa y Charlotte, los Weasley, el profesor Lupin, cantar, la música clásica, Hogwarts.  
Le desagrada: Su padre, Slytherin, Voldermort, la guerra, confiar en los demás, tener que convertirse en mortifago.  
Familia:  
Alexander Drake: Padre. Fue en Slytherin. Es un mortifago, aunque pocos lo saben. Es un hombre alto y fuerte, de cabello negro y fríos ojos hielo. Dejó de preocuparse por sus hijas cuando su esposa murió. Él, junto a Lucius, planean unir a sus hijos.  
Jennifer Drake: Madre. Fue a Hufflepuff. Una mujer dulce, tranquila y amable. Físicamente era idéntica a Samantha. Murió cuando su hija menor tenía ocho años. Se enteró que su esposo era mortifago luego de la primera caída de Voldermort. Algo tiene que ver con el hecho de que sus otras dos hijas no hayan sido entrenadas para ser mortifagos.  
Melissa Jennifer Drake: Hermana. Es once años mayor que Samantha. Fue a Gryffindor. Tiene muchos problemas con su padre por este hecho. Es activa, fuerte y expresiva, y le encanta desafiar a su padre. Tiene el cabello corto en bucles rojizos, y los ojos verde pálido. No es nada tímida. Es auror.   
Charlotte Alexandra Drake: Hermana. Es seis años mayor que Samantha. Fue a Ravenclaw. Es muy educada y amable, y respetó las órdenes de su padre de que empezara a salir con Sean Stevenson, con quien está comprometida. Tiene el cabello largo hasta media espalda negro y tiene ojos azules. Aunque no se le podría considerar tímida, es bastante callada.  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya servido esta pequeña introducción. Esperen más adelante más sobre la familia Drake ^^  
  
JA NE  
XO  
Kali  
  
  
  
  
Comentarios a: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 


	6. En el hogar

Sueña Conmigo  
  
Nunca imagine la vida sin ti  
  
En todo lo que me planteé siempre estabas tú  
  
Solo tú sabes bien quien soy De donde vengo y a donde voy Nunca te he mentido, nunca te he escondido nada Siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas Nadie mejor que tu sabrá que di todo lo que pude dar...oh  
  
Y ahora tu te vas así como si nada (y tu te vas) Acortándome la vida Agachando la mirada Y tu te vas Y yo que me pierdo entre la nada (y tu te vas) Donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas Y tu te vas...oh..oh.  
  
*Chayanne. 'Y tu te vas'  
  
  
  
Capitulo 6: En el hogar  
  
Desde el interior de la cálida y espaciosa limusina, Draco observó caer los copos de nieve, mientras cruzaba los portones a la gran residencia Malfoy. No se podía decir que estuviera feliz de regresar. Era mas bien una resignación que siempre embargaba al muchacho cuando venía la Navidad y las vacaciones de verano.  
  
Y pensar que ese sería su ultimo año de esa libertad.  
  
Con un leve suspiro, decidió mejor pensar en posibilidades más agradables..... como que probablemente no pasarían las 'fiestas' en su casa. Si era verdad que Alexander planeaba una fiesta para su hija, era seguro que él -y su familia, claro- estaría invitado.  
  
Pero había algo en toda esa situación que no terminaba de agradarle. Había algo en Samantha..... sabia que su carácter amable, salvo con contadas personas, era una máscara. Lo sabía bastante bien, porque aparte de que el carácter de él era algo ligeramente parecido al de ella, se consideraba una de las únicas personas en conocer a la chica Drake. Quizás era porque eran tan parecidos. Y a la vez no.  
  
¡Era un nudo completo! Un misterio tras otro misterio. A veces era algo frustrante que cuando deshacía uno de los misterios de la joven, aparecían otros dos para reemplazarlos.  
  
Rayos, si no adorara tanto el reto, probablemente ya se habría desesperado. Pero afortunadamente la paciencia era una de sus numerosas virtudes (salvo lidiando con Weasley y Potter, y a menudo con Crabble y Goyle, aunque por distintas razones.)  
  
Uno de los mas grandes secretos alrededor de Samantha era su amabilidad hacia todos. ¡Nadie podía ser tan endemoniadamente amable! Era casi inhumano que eso pasara. Debía haber una razón para tanta perfección.  
  
Entre sus hipótesis, estaba el padre de la muchacha.  
  
Aunque con los años solo había tenido contacto superficial con la joven Drake, si había tenido bastante contacto con su padre, al que conocía desde que tenía nueve años. Alexander Drake le recordaba mucho a su propio padre, sólo que si acaso era posible, mucho mas frío. Pero no tenia ninguna duda de que ambos buscaban la perfección de todo lo que poseían. Y en el rango de visión de ambos mortifagos, eso incluía a sus hijos.  
  
Esta hipótesis parecía correcta, tenía buenos fundamentos, y podría parecer real, pero había algo en ella que se le hacía demasiado fácil.  
  
Y además, si como pensaba era cierto que Samantha odiaba a su padre -justo como él odiaba al suyo- parecía ser inadecuado que lo obedeciera de esa manera. (Aunque si la castigaba como Lucius a él, seria un poco mas comprensible)  
  
Interrumpió sus pensamientos al llegar a su 'hogar'.  
  
La mansión Malfoy bien podría ser considerado como un castillo pequeño. ¡Hasta tenia torrecillas! Y claro, del lado trasero había un risco que daba al mar...... muchos metros abajo. (Ideal para desaparecer personas no agradables)  
  
Esperó a que le abrieran la puerta antes de salir, y sin ninguna palabra al chofer, se arregló un poco la bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello, abotonó completamente su abrigo negro, y con un último suspiro que se convirtió en neblina gris, subió los escalones hasta entrar.  
  
Dejando el pesado abrigo en manos de un mayordomo, se dirigió hacia la sala donde sin duda alguna estaría su madre, deseando prolongar por unos momentos su encuentro con Lucius. (Que lo culparan si podían, pero a menos de que se sea sádico, uno no disfruta recibir la maldición Cruciatus como saludo)  
  
Hermosa música de piano le dio la bienvenida, y el joven rubio se permitió sonreír. Adoraba como tocaba el piano y el arpa su madre. Entró en silencio, y disfrutó verla, mientras ella sonreía levemente al tocar una melodía muggle. Al ver a su madre tan tranquila, le hizo preguntarse si su padre estaría trabajando.  
  
- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre espiarme así, Draco? -le preguntó la mujer rubia, aún con los ojos cerrados. Draco se sorprendió unos momentos, antes de volver a sonreír, y acercarse al piano, recargándose en el instrumento.  
  
- ¿Qué no lo haga? Madre, es demasiado entretenido verte así.  
  
La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió un poco, pero siguió tocando tranquilamente, acercándose rápidamente al final de la obra musical.  
  
- Eres igual a tu abuelo. Él solía decirme la misma cosa.  
  
Una leve risa surgió de los labios del joven, mientras su mirada se posaba en las manos blancas de su madre. Frunció el ceño al ver una cicatriz en la suave piel. Esa era nueva.  
  
Finalmente, termino la melodía y Narcissa Malfoy se levanto, la elegante túnica verde acomodándose alrededor de ella. Con una gran sonrisa, se acercó hasta Draco y lo abrazo. Pero él estaba demasiado contento por volver a ver a su madre como para estar avergonzado.  
  
- ¡Mírate nada mas! ¡En tres meses y medio que no te veo, y has crecido tanto! - exclamó, sonriendo con maternal orgullo. Draco rió un poco, mientras permitía que su madre lo tomara del brazo, y lo guiara a uno de los sofá.  
  
- Es lo que pasa con las hormonas, madre. ¡No puedo controlarlas!  
  
Narcissa lo golpeó levemente en el hombro por su mención de sarcasmo, antes de sentarse, y sentar de paso a Draco. Con una sonrisa bastante curiosa, volteó a ver a su hijo a los ojos.  
  
- Ahora, dime. ¿Qué ha pasado entre tu y esa encantadora Samantha?  
  
Nuevo record. Su madre había esperado mas de cinco minutos para preguntarle sobre su vida amorosa. Era un adelanto, definitivamente.  
  
- No mucho, madre. Ella sigue siendo un enigma, y estoy tratando de descifrarla.  
  
- ¿Pero te agrada? -pregunto ansiosamente. Una mirada casi soñadora se apodero de los ojos de Draco, antes de que volviera a comportarse normalmente.  
  
- Definitivamente es un adelanto, luego de Pansy.  
  
Ante este comentario, su madre frunció la nariz en disgusto, antes de hablarle en un tono que pretendía ser secreto.  
  
- Pobre niña. Aunque era sangre limpia, y de buena familia, nunca termino de agradarme. Y no era muy bonita, ¿verdad?  
  
Tratando de no comentarle sobre las incontables veces en que ella le había comentado sobre lo 'agradable que era Pansy' y lo 'buena chica que era', el rubio negó con la cabeza. Pero su madre -aparentemente decidida a hacer que le agradara Samanta- siguió hablando sobre ella.  
  
- En cambio Samantha, es una niña absolutamente divina. Su familia tiene raíces tan lejanas como las nuestras, ¡y tiene un gusto exquisito para vestir!  
  
Antes de recibir todos los detalles que ya conocía sobre la vida de Samantha, puso una de sus manos sobre as de Narcisa interrumpiéndola.  
  
- Madre, madre. Me agrada Samantha. ¿Satisfecha?  
  
La sonrisa de su madre le indico que si, y bastante.  
  
Era bastante curiosa su relación. No podía ser considerada de madre e hijo la mayor parte de las veces, era mas bien como si fueran amigos. La única vez en que si había sido así, fue cuando a sus doce años, en las vacaciones de verano, ella se había negado a que Lucius lo torturara, sólo porque sus calificaciones habían estado un poco bajas.  
  
Obviamente, no había funcionado. En lugar de ser sólo el, su madre también había sido torturada.  
  
Pero a partir de ese entonces, había visto con un nuevo respeto a su madre. Era probablemente el único familiar que en verdad respetaba y quería. Pero el pensar en familiares le hizo pensar en su padre, y rápidamente decidió que sería mejor ir a verlo. Entre mas rápido fuera a verlo, sería mas corto el castigo.  
  
- ¿Padre esta en su estudio?  
  
Narcissa se vio confundida unos breves segundos, antes de sonreírle, casi pícaramente.  
  
- ¿Crees que si Lucius estuviera aquí, yo habría estado tocando música muggle? Tenía negocios fuera, así que regresara en tres días.  
  
Tres días completos en su hogar sin tener que ver a Lucius. Ese era definitivamente un muy buen regalo de Navidad.  
  
Por desgracia, al parecer los aurores habían detenido la 'junta de trabajo' de su padre, así que a la hora de la cena, Lucius había llegado.  
  
Una hora de completo silencio, solo roto por Lucius para quejarse del maldito grupo de aurores, de Dumbledore, de las sospechas de que había un espía, y ya al final de la cena, anuncio que en una semana se irían a Rosewood, el hogar de los Drake.  
  
Y milagrosamente, no lo había maldecido.  
  
Si no fuera por el puntapié que le dio a un elfo domestico, pudo haber creído que su padre era alguien mas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gracias a un traslador, a las diez de la mañana, ocho días después de regresar de Hogwarts a la mansión Malfoy, él traslado lo dejó en la magnifica mansión de los Drake (sus padres se aparecerían). Ésta, de un aspecto mas muggle -aunque no demasiado- tenia grandes columnas de estilo griego, y la fachada blanca y brillante. Pudo comprender porque el nombre de la mansión cuando la vio rodeada de grandes setos de rosas, que obviamente por la magia se mantenían floreciendo, aun en invierno.  
  
Dejándole las maletas al mayordomo y a los elfos domésticos, esperaron en una elegante sala, en lo que el dueño de la casa aparecía. No esperaron mucho, fue poco después que vieron entrar a Alexander, soberbio en su túnicas negras. Quizás fue por tratar de encontrar algo más sobre Samantha, pero Draco pudo ver claramente el odio que el señor Drake le tenía a su padre.  
  
Curioso, muy curioso.  
  
A pesar de que era obvio el odio que le tenía a su padre, el señor Drake puso una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la que ponía su hija, mientras estrechaba la mano de Lucius.  
  
- Lucius, un placer verlos. Narcissa, tan encantadora como siempre. -le dijo a su madre, besando su mano.  
  
Era tanta la farsa que Draco sintió deseos de vomitar, pero en cambio, respondió amablemente a las preguntas del señor Drake, en lo que iban hacia una cómoda sala.  
  
Había algo extraño en la casa, decidió Draco mientras iba detrás de los adultos. Alexander llevaba del brazo a su madre, e iba haciendo comentarios sobre la casa, o sobre negocios, por lo que tuvo bastante tiempo de fijarse bien en la decoración.  
  
Había hermosos jarrones de dinastías ya acabadas, murales que se movían reflejando algún baile o época lejana, cuadros muy valiosos que los muggles consideraban perdidos, varios jardines interiores, e incluso notó alguna vez retratos de las hijas de Alexander (una vez tuvo que detenerse ante un retrato que parecía ser de Samantha, pero descubrió -según le dijo el dueño de la casa- eran de Melissa, cuando tenía la edad de la menor de las hijas) pero lo que nunca pudo encontrar fue un retrato de la señora Drake.  
  
Según su madre, Alexander había adorado a su esposa. Cuando Narcissa se lo había dicho, se había visto casi nostálgica, y por un leve segundo creyó haberla visto jugar con el anillo de bodas que llevaba en su mano izquierda.  
  
Pero si tal era la adoración de Drake por su difunta esposa Jennifer..... ¿dónde estaban los retratos de ella?  
  
Fue gracias a una gran coincidencia de la vida que volvió a la realidad justo cuando Alexander volvió a hablarle.  
  
- .... y te agradezco que hayas cuidado a mi hija en estos meses, Draco. Ella debe estar en uno de los jardines en este momento.  
  
Sin saber como responder a eso, sólo asintió mientras el señor Alexander habría una elegante puerta con vitrales de unicornios, hasta que pudieron salir a un jardín.  
  
Inmediatamente, al salir, le llegó el ruido de risas y de ladridos. No tardó mucho en identificar la fuente de esto, mientras veía a Samantha correr por el jardín mientras era perseguida por dos grandes perros labrador.  
  
Como siempre, sus ropas muggle era claramente reconocible, mientras su cabello flotaba cada vez que ella daba una vuelta, escapando de los animales -en obvio juego, pensó Draco, por la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Había empezado él mismo a sonreír, cuando la fuerte voz de Alexander lo interrumpió.  
  
- ¡Samantha!  
  
Inmediatamente, el juego se detuvo. Los dos animales salieron corriendo hacia otro lado, mientras la joven castaña volteaba a ver a su padre. Inmediatamente al verlos, pudo notar como el rostro de la joven se cubría con la máscara con la que trataba los negocios y a los extraños. Y con el encanto prendido a su máxima potencia, la joven les sonrió desde lejos.  
  
Disculpándose por unos momentos, Alexander fue hasta su hija, y aunque Lucius volvió a hablar sobre 'la importancia de la mano firme en la educación' se pudo dar cuenta de que Alexander estaba regañando a Samantha. Ella no hizo ningún ruido, pero salió rápidamente hacia la casa. La siguió unos momentos con la mirada, preguntándose si habrían sido lágrimas lo que brilló en los ojos de la chica, antes de ignorarlo.  
  
- Me disculpo. Samantha olvidó que ustedes llegarían hoy, así que fue a cambiarse.  
  
- Así son los jóvenes, Alexander. Siempre tienen la cabeza en las nubes.- dijo Lucius, mientras hacía una señal hacia él. Draco fingió no haberla notado, y sólo siguió a los adultos cuando entraron a la casa.  
  
La cena, les dijo una de las mujeres de la servidumbre, estaría lista en unos momentos. Y fue luego de su entrada que entró Samantha, radiante en una blusa de seda blanca, una falda larga gris, y su siempre presente crucifijo.  
  
¿Había sido él, o su padre había brillado al notar la pieza de joyería? Ciertamente, Alexander se había visto más oscuro que antes.  
  
Samantha, sin notar estos breves detalles, saludó cortésmente a Narcissa, extendió su mano para Lucius, y notó que le dio su otra mano a él.  
  
- Me alegra verte, Draco.  
  
- Es un placer, Samantha.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el mismo sofá, mientras los padres de ambos hablaban sobre el ministerio, y cosas que ciertamente no les interesaban en lo absoluto. Ignorando a los adultos, Draco volteó un poco, para ver a Samantha, sonriendo levemente. La chica estaba perfectamente bien sentada, con las pálidas manos una sobre la otra en su regazo. Pero con una leve mirada supo que estaba conciente de que él estaba muy cerca de ella, pero probablemente creía que él no intentaría nada al estar frente a los adultos.  
  
Pero ante Draco, la oportunidad de ver a la joven perder un poco de su infinito control se le presentó como algo demasiado irresistible como para no hacer nada.  
  
Sentándose junto a ella, deslizó su mano por la suavidad de la seda, deslizándola sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sintiera el roce de su mano contra su piel. Observó como la joven tomaba aliento, aun sonriendo. Pero pudo notar que mordió suavemente su labio.  
  
Volvió a repetir el movimiento, aunque ahora se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, moviéndose deliberadamente lento contra sus cabellos rojizos.  
  
- No pude más que notar que tienen una muy agradable piscina, Samantha. -le susurró suavemente. Pudo notar el escalofrío que corrió por su cuerpo, antes de que ella volteara. La joven lo vio sonriendo, con la ceja ligeramente elevada, sonriendo con ironía -aunque estuvo seguro de haberla visto ligeramente nerviosa. - Tal vez durante la semana podríamos ir a nadar..... ¿te apetecería eso?  
  
Antes de poder decir lo mucho que le apetecería ver a la joven en traje de baño, y húmeda -nunca sin olvidar la forma en que seguramente las gotas se pegarían a su piel- cuando la voz de Alexander rompió su momento. Si Draco no supiera mejor, hubiese jurado que el mortifago lo había visto amenazadoramente, como si su mirada expresara un poco de concierne por el bienestar de Samantha.  
  
- Draco, ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a Samantha hasta el comedor?  
  
- Será un placer, señor Drake.  
  
Levantándose él primero, tomó la mano que la joven le estiraba, y poniéndola en su brazo, esperaron a caminar detrás de los adultos, y Draco pudo notar de vez en vez como la chica robaba de sus miradas para verlo. Evito sonreír muy descaradamente, pero apretó suavemente la mano de ella.  
  
La cena fue incluso más monótona que en su casa, y eso ya era decir bastante. Los únicos que hablaban eran su padre y Alexander, y pudo notar por el comportamiento de Samantha que no era esperado que ella hablara, a menos de que le dirigieran la palabra. Para evitarle situaciones incómodas, él tampoco habló. Aunque ciertamente se sorprendió cuando un pie acarició su pierna.  
  
Alzando la mirada rápidamente, volteó a ver a Samantha, que seguía comiendo tranquilamente, aunque con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. No dijo nada, pero le mostró con una sonrisa que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y que no iba a lograr que perdiera el control.  
  
Como respuesta, el pie subió, acariciante, a su muslo.  
  
- Como el Ministerio ha estado bastante molesto, me recomendaron que para la fiesta de Samantha fuera estilo muggle. Sobre todo en las ropas, y como últimamente sospechan de algunas de mis amistades, tuve que acceder.  
  
Escuchó de repente a Alexander, y tanto Draco como Samantha voltearon a ver al mortifago.  
  
- Si, entiendo. Ese maldito de Weasley también ha estado muy frecuentemente por mi casa.  
  
Notó como la mirada de Samantha caía. Tenía la ligera sensación de que su padre no sabía sobre la amistad que la chica mantenía con los pelirrojos.  
  
- Porque mejor no cambiamos el tema. Dime, Samantha, ¿ya tienes un vestido para la fiesta? ¡Son tus dulce dieciséis! Tienes que verte preciosa, aunque no creo que eso tome mucho eso. -dijo Narcissa, consiguiendo una sonrisa medianamente honesta de la joven.  
  
- Padre me sugirió que si usted lo desea, señora Malfoy, podríamos ir usted y yo de compras durante la semana.  
  
- ¡Eso sería encantador!- dijo Narcissa alegremente - pero por favor Samantha, dime Narcissa, no señora.  
  
- De acuerdo, Narcissa.  
  
- Yo más que tener ganas de verlas a ustedes dos volverse locas por las ropas muggle, preferiría ver a Draco y a Samantha en un duelo.- dijo lentamente Lucius, levantando una elegante ceja, claramente divertido.  
  
El pie de Samantha cayó, y el tono rosado de sus mejillas desapareció. Draco sospechó que él debía estar en un estado bastante parecido. Sin ninguna discreción ambos voltearon a ver a Alexander, esperando su respuesta.  
  
- Si, luego de la cena podría ser un buen momento. -Respondió fríamente.  
  
Ni Draco ni Samantha sintieron deseos de seguir su juego luego de eso. El joven rubio sintió como si un nudo se le hubiera formado en la boca del estómago, y claramente supo que el sabor amargo en su lengua era la bilis de más que estaba formando.  
  
La cena duró demasiado poco.  
  
En cuanto hubieran terminado, Alexander los dirigió al jardín principal, y ahí sacaron sus varitas. La de Draco, de nervios de corazón de dragón, con madera de roble- sacaba chispas plateadas. La de Samantha -que el joven Malfoy sabía era de sauce, con pelo de la melena de un unicornio- brillaba suavemente, como si al igual que su dueña, no quisiera pelear.  
  
- Muy bien. Estamos listos. ¡Empiecen!- gritó Lucius. Lo único que hicieron los jóvenes fue una reverencia, y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, como analizándose, pero la verdad era que ninguno se atrevía a comenzar.  
  
- Empiecen, o ambos sufrirán el Cruciatus hasta que me duela el brazo. -dijo Lucius cruelmente.  
  
¿Qué mejor que un buen incentivo para empezar un duelo?  
  
- ¡Expelarmus! -gritó Draco, dispuesto a terminar el combate lo antes posible. Pero no contaba con que Samantha creara un escudo, y antes de lo que hubiese creído posible en una joven de su tamaño, le lanzó una contra maldición.  
  
La lucha mágica duró mucho. Draco no podría asegurar cuanto fue que estuvieron luchando sólo con hechizos mágicos, pero en un momento las varitas se habían unido al combate de espadas, mientras todas las maldiciones que supieran salían de sus bocas.  
  
Las estocadas volaban y chocaban como gaviotas contra el mar, y el aire se había llenado de chispas verdes y plateadas por los conjuros mágicos.  
  
Él estaba herido, lo cuál en si ya era una sorpresa. El único que había logrado herirlo antes había sido su padre, pero ahora sentía una herida en su mejilla, y un muy buen ataque de rayo lo había dejado ligeramente sacudido. Pero ella también había recibido su buena parte, y ahora Samantha cojeaba ligeramente por el corte que su espada había hecho, y el desmaius casi le había asegurado la victoria.  
  
Entonces, Alexander les gritó.  
  
- ¡Pueden empezar con las maldiciones imperdonables!  
  
Nuevamente palidecieron, pero Samantha no le dio tiempo de pensar en alguna razón para no hacer algo.  
  
- ¡Imperio!  
  
Apenas pudo escapar de la maldición, pero su instinto pateó, y antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía a la chica en la mira de su varita, y no se detuvo a pensar en las palabras que se habían formado en su lengua.  
  
- ¡CRUCIO!  
  
Gritos llenaron el jardín. El sonido de metal chocando contra el duro suelo, y llantos ahogados de alguien mientras se convulsionaba.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos grises al máximo, mientras veía el frágil cuerpo de Samantha moverse en ángulos casi imposibles por el dolor. La sangre de su pierna salió aún más, y algunos rasguños se abrieron, empapando de sangre la blanca blusa. Volteó de la joven a su mano, y como si la varita le quemara, la soltó.  
  
Los gritos se detuvieron luego de eso.  
  
Se levantó rápidamente, dejando la varita y la espada en el suelo, y fue hasta donde estaba Samantha. La tomó en sus brazos, ella sangrante como un recién nacido, mientras su boca seguía abierta en un grito silencioso, y su pecho trataba de recuperar el oxígeno perdido.  
  
Estaba inconsciente.  
  
La levantó con cuidado, y se dirigió hasta donde estaban los adultos. Lucius tenía una expresión de orgullo en su rostro. Narcissa estaba con una mano en la garganta. Alexander estaba igual que siempre, sólo que con los puños crispados.  
  
- Buen duelo, Draco. Te guiaré hasta su habitación, si me haces el favor.  
  
Sin decir nada más, Alexander se dio la vuelta y entró a la mansión. Sin dirigirle una mirada a sus padres, Draco fue tras de él, y subió las escaleras sin detenerse un momento a ver algo más. En esos momentos, Samantha ya respiraba tranquilamente, y la sangre finalmente había dejado de salir.  
  
El señor Drake le señaló una puerta, y con cuidado la abrió, sintiendo el olor de fresas envolverlo, igual que en la habitación de Slytherin de Samantha. En lugar de todo ser de tonos verde y plata, en la recamara predominaba el azul y el blanco, y con cuidado la dejó recostada en el suave edredón.  
  
La mirada insistente de Alexander no le permitió quedarse.  
  
- Frederick te indicará el camino a tu habitación, Draco. Buen duelo.  
  
- ¿Samantha estará bien?  
  
- Si, le pediré a su institutriz que la cure.  
  
- Con su permiso, señor Drake.  
  
Se retiró, siguiendo al anciano mayordomo. Su cuarto, al parecer, estaba lo más alejado que se podía del de la menor de las Drake, y se llegó a preguntar si habría sido apropósito. Cansado, se dejó caer en su cama, tapándose los ojos con el brazo, tratando de ignorar todo y a todos.  
  
Antes de quedarse dormido, se preguntó si el sonido a llanto que se colaba por su habitación sería sólo el viento.  
  
Y luego, bendita oscuridad.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
¡Perdón por el retraso! Sé que me tardé muchísimo, pero por mi mala costumbre de empezar más de diez fics al mismo tiempo, siempre voy dejando uno o dos atrás. :p Pero el próximo capítulo ya está casi terminado por completo, así que espero no tardarme tanto.  
  
En el próximo capítulo, se sabrá más sobre el la muerte de Jennifer Drake, madre de Samantha, Draco se enfrentará con la pregunta de ¿por qué odia a los muggle? Samantha y Draco pasarán un poco de tiempo de cualidad en la piscina, y si acaso pensaban que tener un hermano mayor sobre protectivo era malo, ¿qué pensarían de tener una hermana sobre protectiva, que a parte es auror? No es el tipo correcto para meterse, y más aún si dicha auror odia a los mortifagos. Pero Draco nunca ha sido uno para saber cuando debe mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad?  
  
Para comentarios, dudas o preguntas, escríbanme a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx  
  
¡Gracias por los reviews! Perdón por no contestar, pero tengo una montaña de tarea esperándome.  
  
¡Nos vemos!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
XO  
  
Kali 


	7. Ardiente Tentación

**Sueña  Conmigo.**
    
    _Despídete, es el momento de decir adiós_
    
    _Recuerda que, los que se quedan no lo pasaran mejor _
    
    _y te das cuenta que es más fácil esperar, _
    
    _y alargar el camino que más tarde nos va a separar._
    
    _Muchacho vete ya, a otro lugar, cabeza en alto y lágrimas. _
    
    _Que regresarás, ya verás, aguanta el tipo y anda._
    
    _Despídete, pero no dejes de mirar atrás_
    
    _Abrázame, que tu calor me llene hasta que vuelvas, _
    
    _y te das cuenta que es más fácil esperar _
    
    _y alargar el camino que más tarde nos va a separar_
    
    _*Ella Baila Sola. 'Despídete.'_
    
    **Capítulo 7: Ardiente tentación.**

Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno al cuál no había asistido Samantha, Draco se disculpó diciendo que seguiría con un poco de su tarea, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero en lugar de girar hacia la derecha, como debía, giró hacia la izquierda, yendo hacia la habitación de la joven. Una vez fuera de la puerta, tocó levemente, y en cuanto escuchó el 'pase' de voz de Samantha, entró procurando que nadie lo viera.

- Buenos días, Draco. ¿No estarás preocupado por mi, verdad?

Sigh, nada como el sonido a sarcasmo por la mañana, pensó con una mueca, mientras volteaba a ver a la joven. Estaba en su tocador, arreglando su cabello.  No volteó a verlo, pero claramente su reflejo le sonrió.

- Samantha, sólo quería ver que tal seguían los efectos de mi _Crucio._

Ella rió, pero el joven rubio notó que se había tocado la pierna donde había estado el corte suavemente. Viéndolo aparentemente ofendida, la imagen de la castaña le frunció el ceño.

- Quiero que sepas que eso fue sólo buena suerte. ¡En el próximo duelo, te venceré!

No tenía ninguna duda de que ambos habían sentido como un leve golpe al pensar en que era bastante probable que en la semana que faltaba para la fiesta, los padres de ambos decidieran enfrentarlos.

- Lo dudo, Drake. Pero no te negaré el intento. Y era obvio que de los dos, tenía que ganar el mejor....

- Por eso digo, Malfoy, que te dejé ganar.

Asombrado por la manera de regresar la frase, no dijo nada por unos momentos. Samantha, captando una victoria, no dijo nada, pero dejando su cabello en media coleta, volteó suavemente y cruzó las piernas, antes de apoyar un codo en ellas y recargar su barbilla contra su mano, frunciendo levemente el ceño como si quisiera preguntar algo.  Sentándose en un banco enfrente de ella, se puso en la misma posición, y estuvieron en un combate de miradas por mucho rato, hasta que algo harto del silencio, Draco volvió a hablar.

- ¿Se puede saber que estamos mirando?

La risa de Samantha le hizo ver que lo había engañado.

- ¿Viendo? Yo, nada. Estaba pensando en algo que quería saber si podrías contestarme.

Casi riendo ante el tono de niña inocente, curiosa y traviesa, Draco descruzó las piernas y en su lugar cruzó los brazos.

- Claro, porque no.

- ¿Por qué debemos odiar a los media sangre y a los nacidos muggle?

Fue tal la pregunta, dicha tan suave y en un tono tan casual, que durante un momento el joven Malfoy pensó que la adorable jovencita lo estaba timando. Pero luego vio que había puesto sus manos correctamente sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada con la gruesa cortina de caoba inclinada hacia un lado, y los enormes ojos de miel y sol fundidos cuestionantes.

En verdad quería saber. En verdad no sabía. 

Parpadeando para pensar una respuesta, pensó en todo lo que le había dicho su padre y una cantidad inhumana de profesores, pero por alguna razón en esos momentos ninguna respuesta le parecía correcta.

Al parecer avergonzada, Samantha tomó un mechón de su largo cabello y empezó a retorcerlo, mientras bajaba las rojas mejillas y su cabello cubría parte de su mirada.

- Sé algo... pero siempre me parecieron respuestas incompletas. El profesor Nott siempre me dijo que era porque ensuciaban la estirpe, pero sigo sin entender..... son magos, igual que nosotros. Entiendo algo contra el odio a muggles y a squibs, pero..... no entiendo lo demás.

¿Clases con el profesor Nott y seguía entera mentalmente? ¿Nott que había sido acusado de violación contra muggle, auror, media sangre y sangre sucia? Quiso preguntarle, pero mejor pensó en la respuesta, sabiendo que en algún lugar de él tenía que existir.

Los ojos de miel brillaban como una lámpara de interrogatorio.

Draco suspiró.

- No lo sé.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Una semana pasó en relativa calma, aunque ciertamente habían sido pocas las veces en que Draco había dormido tan profundamente sin tener haberse llevado a nadie en la cama. Aunque a su segundo día de estancia tanto su madre y Samantha, como dignas mujeres, no habían regresado sino hasta la noche –con cientos de bolsas en lugar de sólo las diez que esperaban- los siguientes días tanto Lucius como Alexander los tuvieron muy ocupados.

Practicando esgrima, duelos mágicos, haciendo tarea, preparándolos sobre las bases de la futura guerra, bailando para no tener problemas en la fiesta, y también practicando para las respuestas de los reporteros, pronto fue el 23 de diciembre, un día antes del cumpleaños de Samantha.

El joven Malfoy, disfrutando un poco el día de descanso que los padres de ambos habían decidido darles, había estado sentado en uno de los elegantes sillones de orejas de cuero de la biblioteca Drake, cuando la había vuelto a escuchar.

- Srta. Samantha, ¡no pensará nadar con este clima!- dijo escandalizada la voz de la ama de llaves del lugar. Escuchó la risa de la joven, y se felicitó por poder notar cuando una risa de Samantha era verdadera, y cuando no.

- Señora Simmons, ¡por favor! Recuerde que toda la casa está ambientada para que el clima parezca de principios de verano. Si el agua resulta estar fría, sólo subiré un poco la temperatura.

- No puedo con usted, señorita. ¿Al menos lleva la poción bloqueadora? ¡No quiero luego tener que estarla curando si se quema!

- Si la llevo, no me quemaré. Con su permiso.

- Pase usted, señorita.

Draco escuchó los pasos de las dos mujeres alejarse, aunque estaba más interesado en seguir los de cierta joven que estaría en traje de baño seguramente. De repente, volver a leer 'El príncipe' de Maquiavelo frente al fuego, ya no parecía tan interesante.

Con una mirada de futura diversión, se levantó rápidamente, y subió de dos en dos las escaleras, hasta llegar a su habitación.

Luego de un rato, bajó con unos pantalones de mezclilla, y una camisa blanca cubriendo parcialmente su pecho, mientras el hechizo de camuflaje escondía su tatuaje. Lentamente, en silencio, se acercó hasta la piscina techada. Aunque más parecía una pequeña playa tropical. 

Si. Ahí estaba.

Se quedó escondido entre las sombras, mientras la observaba pasar lánguidamente las páginas de un libro, antes de que lo dejara, se quitara el sombrero que cubría parte de su cabeza, se quitara los lentes oscuros completamente oscuros, y se estirara perezosamente.

Draco Malfoy nunca, NUNCA había estado más agradecido de los trajes de baño muggle. Y bendito fuera el muggle que había inventado el bikini.

Observó cada curva del cuerpo perfecto de Samantha, la escasa ropa que llevaba permitieron que una imagen mucho más clara se tiñera en su mente. Había pasado noches enteras imaginando como se vería sin ropa, con sólo la cortina de sus cabellos cubriéndola, como una Godiva moderna. Y sólo unos segundos de verla en esas prendas blancas lo habían deslumbrado.

No era un traje escandalosamente revelador, ni tenía algún detalle en especial. Era de un tono blanco inmaculado, que destacaba de su pálida piel por el dejo rosado que brillaba en todo su cuerpo. Pero al estirarse, Draco había podido contemplar cada una de las elegantes líneas del cuerpo de Samantha. No tuvo ningún reparo en observar el pecho de ella, notando una vez más como cada parte de su cuerpo parecía haber sido especialmente esculpida hasta lograr la perfección. Siguió su recorrido hasta su estómago firme, y siguió la inspección por las esculturales piernas, parcialmente cubiertas por una larga tela blanca.

Luego de ese bostezo, la chica se levantó, y Draco observó fijamente como sus manos desabrochaban el nudo alrededor de la cintura, pero ni él con toda su frialdad, pudo evitar sentir que su quijada se abría levemente al observar el cuerpo de Samantha completamente, sin ninguna tela escondiéndolo de su vista. 

Siguió observándolo, notando el contraste que creaba su cabello oscuro contra su piel. Se fijo en una única marca en el muslo derecho de ella. Un pequeño lunar en forma de corazón. Sonrió ante la ironía misma que representaba esa pequeña imperfección, en el cuerpo de una mujer que podría rivalizar contra Afrodita. 

Sus ojos siguieron las manos de ella, mientras sujetaba su espeso cabello con un listón blanco, sosteniendo la capa de seda en una cola de caballo en la base de su cuello. Acercándose a la orilla, la joven flexionó elegantemente las rodillas, y con un perfecto clavado, se sumergió en las cristalinas aguas. 

Ese fue el punto de salida de Draco. Delatando su escondite entre las sombras, se acercó hasta donde descansaban las cosas de la joven. Sin poderlo evitar, se acercó el pareo blanco que había estado alrededor de la cintura de ella a la nariz, y suavemente llegó a él el olor de fresas que ya encontraba característico de la joven de cabellos castaños. 

Escuchó sus suaves movimientos golpear contra el agua, y supo que pronto estaría nuevamente ahí. Con una sonrisa leve y seductora, se acercó hasta la orilla de la piscina, y se puso en cuclillas, esperando a la chica.

Observó cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie del agua, mandando leves gotas hacia todas partes, y tuvo que controlar su rostro para no sonreír abiertamente cuando sus ojos miel se abrieron, y lo observaron fijamente.

- Decidí tomarte la palabra, Samantha. Pensé que tu invitación de hace una semana para nadar sería..... encantadora.

Notó como un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica, antes de que ella asintiera. 

- Claro Draco. Dame una mano, ¿quieres? –dijo ella levemente, estirando su mano hacia él. 

Él joven estiró su mano, y tomó la pequeña y delicada mano de la chica, sintiendo su suavidad. Fue hasta muy tarde que notó la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, y lo siguiente que supo fue de la otra mano de Samantha en su muñeca, y con todas las fuerzas de su frágil cuerpo, jaló fuertemente, logrando que Draco perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera –completamente vestido- a la piscina.

Salió unos segundos después, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, desordenando sus cabellos platinados. Abrió sus ojos grises sorprendido, encontrándose con la encantadora y _muy_ traviesa jovencita riendo incontrolablemente, sus hombros temblando ante el sonido de la risa.

- Samantha Allison Drake. –dijo levemente, alzando una ceja hacia ella.- Más vale que empieces a nadar, porque no quieres saber lo que te voy a hacer si te alcanzo.

Aun riendo, Samantha empezó a nadar rápidamente, alejándose por metros de Draco. Él espero pacientemente unos segundos, antes de empezar su rápida persecución.

Sus ropas mojadas lo detuvieron un poco, pero todo el ejercicio que había hecho desde niño había logrado que no sintiera tanto la diferencia. En cambio Samantha, que aunque era una nadadora excepcional, no le ayudaba mucho el hecho de que se estaba riendo incontrolablemente, se encontró prontamente alcanzada.

Una vez estuvo al mismo nivel de la joven, Draco la tomó de la cintura, inmovilizándola. Ella siguió riendo unos momentos, y él observó su rostro por esos breves segundos, antes de que cayera en cuenta sobre su situación. Y al parecer, ella también se había dado cuenta, pues dejó de reír casi al instante.

Estaba abrazándola, tocando más piel de Samantha de lo que nunca había hecho, y sólo había imaginado en sus fantasías. Su cabello se pegaba levemente a su rostro, y un leve tono rosado empezó a cubrir sus mejillas. 

Casi podía sentir como temblaba. 

- Me..... me atrapaste.....-murmuró levemente ella, viéndolo tímidamente a través de sus espesas pestañas, sus ojos miel tímidos. 

Podía sentir cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo contra su torso, y podía sentir la excitación creciendo dentro de él.

¿Habría un significado oculto tras sus palabras?

- Así es..... –murmuró con la voz ronca y profunda, sus ojos levemente dilatados ante el destello que provocaba la delgada cadena dorada alrededor del cuello de Samantha, el crucifijo llamando su atención, pero sobre todo era el movimiento de su respiración con las gotas de agua unidas a su piel se volvía hipnótico.

Lentamente, levantó una mano y con el dorso, rozó suavemente la suavidad de su mejilla. Notó cuando la joven cerró los ojos, mientras aguantaba la respiración. La cabeza de Samantha se inclinó levemente hacia la mano de Draco, y la siguió cuando él continuó la tierna caricia hacia el otro lado de su cara. Dejó su mano ahí unos momentos, mientras que con el brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura, la acercó levemente. 

Ella abrió sus ojos, una inocencia real palpitando en ellos. Tan cerca.....

Con la mano que seguía sosteniendo suavemente el rostro de Samantha, con delicadeza dirigió sus dedos hasta el fino mentón. Lo sostuvo con cuidado, como si temiera en verdad romperla. Pasó el dedo suavemente por los labios bellamente esculpidos en ese rostro, logrando que la joven los abriera levemente.

Por Merlín. Si alguna vez había visto algo más tentador, algo que pudiera lograr que su corazón palpitara de esa forma..... no se le podía ocurrir que fuera.

Se inclinó levemente, pero entonces notó el temblor excesivo del cuerpo, y como un ligero tono azulado estaba en los seductores labios. Ahogó una maldición. Pero pensó que al final sería mejor. Ella quería ese toque tanto como él. Sería mejor hacerla esperar.

- Te estás congelando.....

Y con un rápido movimiento la levantó en sus brazos, sorprendiéndola, y logrando que instintivamente ella llevara sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó en un leve suspiró la casi ninfa que llevaba en sus brazos, logrando que la piel de Draco se electrizara por unos segundos.

- Si pasas demasiado tiempo en el agua, te dará un resfriado. Y mañana hay un baile, no lo olvides. La anfitriona no puede estar enferma.

Con infinita delicadeza la dejó en la silla, antes de cubrirla con una de las gruesas toallas. Se sentó detrás de ella, ignorando el hecho de sus propias ropas chorreando. Suavemente, pegando lo más que podía su cuerpo al de la joven, puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, y empezó un suave movimiento de fricción, mientras su aliento rozaba la tierna piel del cuello de Samantha.

- Nunca conocí a nadie que pudiera sentir frío _tan_ pronto – murmuró suavemente cerca del oído de la chica, retirando el cabello de esa zona. Quiso agregar y en ese tipo de momentos, pero se guardó su comentario.

Samantha se reclinó un poco más hacia él, casi descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Podía sentir el aroma de fresas de su cabello rodearlo, que lo hacía sentir ganas de probar su piel para ver si sabía a lo mismo.

- Esa es herencia de mi madre..... –la voz de ella era apenas un susurro, pero al estar tan cerca no podía hacer otra cosa más que escucharla.

Siguieron en silencio unos minutos, Draco siguió pasando sus manos por donde cubría la toalla lentamente, a pesar de que sabía bien que el temblor que ahora recorría el cuerpo de la joven ya no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Pasó sus manos por los bordes de la toalla hasta el estómago de ella, abrazándola suavemente, sorprendiéndose por la manera en que cabía tan bien en sus brazos, y cómo a pesar de haberlo notado antes, seguía llamándole la atención.

Con cuidado, bajó la cabeza hasta llegar al cuello de la chica, y levemente, con la nariz, acarició el punto donde palpitaba su pulso, antes de besarlo suavemente, logrando que Samantha contuviera el aliento.

Draco sintió cuando las pequeñas manos de Samantha tomaban sus brazos, pero no como para terminar el contacto, sino para apremiarlo. Por el pequeño espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, la toalla se deslizó, hasta que la piel de ella tocó la camisa aún húmeda del joven.

Lentamente, sintió como la chica se separó de su abrazo, hasta verlo de frente. Estaba mordiendo su labio suavemente, en un gesto que sabía sólo hacía al estar nerviosa. Al seguir su mirada, notó que la chica estaba viendo su camisa, indecisa. Sonriendo ante la inocencia de ella, lenta y seductoramente empezó a desabotonar la blanca prenda. Cuando terminó, dejó que se deslizara sensualmente por sus hombros. 

Profunda satisfacción lo llenó al notar el marcado sonrojo en su blanca piel.

Tomó la mano de ella, y suavemente la dejó en su pecho, sus ojos sin soltar la mirada dorada de la joven. Ella, con dedos temblorosos, recorrió el bien formado torso. Draco tuvo que contener un gemido, cuando las caricias de pluma de Samantha recorrieron la base de su cuello, que lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos. De repente, sintió como las caricias se detenían, y al abrir los ojos notó que la mirada miel estaba enfocada en una gruesa y larga cicatriz que resaltaba contra la piel.

Con un demonio. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- Samantha.....

Pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se perdió cuando ella se inclinó, y dejó suavemente sus labios en la cicatriz, besándola con ternura.

Cuando ella se elevó, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. Gris contra miel, azul con verde, no podían soltar la mirada uno del otro. La mano de Samantha aun seguía cálida contra su piel, junto a la cicatriz de un castigo que súbitamente no recordaba. Levantó una mano y con ternura inusitada en él, volvió a acariciar el rostro, algunos mechones del sedoso cabello entrelazándose con sus dedos.

Supo bien cuando ella abrió sus labios suavemente, que estaba perdido.

Se inclinó levemente hacia delante, preguntándose si había sido verdad que los labios de Samantha habían sabido a fresas, y si sería posible que fueran tan suaves contra sus labios como lo habían sido contra sus dedos. Súbitamente el beso que había compartido con ella en la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba demasiado lejano. A pesar de haberle besado antes, súbitamente no podía recordarlo.

Faltaba tan poco.....

- Señorita Samantha, joven Malfoy.....

Murmuró una voz educada, y los dos se separaron, viendo al mayordomo de los Drake, con una inteligente expresión de servidumbre, como si no hubiera estado viendo la escena en lo absoluto.

Nunca antes había sentido VERDADEROS deseos de lastimar a alguien –con las excepciones de Weasley y Potter, claro- pero en esos momentos, si Draco hubiese tenido su varita, el pobre hombre hubiese sido víctima de cuanta maldición hubiese aprendido.

Samantha se separó, retirando su mano del pecho de Draco, donde el lugar se sentía extrañamente frío de repente. Lentamente quitó su mano del rostro de la chica, Samantha volteó a ver al hombre mayor, sus mejillas con un fuerte rubor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Frederick?

- Lamento interrumpir..... –tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse contra el mayordomo- pero su hermana, la señorita Melissa, ha llegado, y solicita su presencia.

- De acuerdo Frederick. Dile a Melissa que estaré ahí en unos minutos.

- Como diga, señorita. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Draco se quedó sentado, observando a Samantha levantarse. Lentamente, tomó el pareo y lo volvió a amarrar a su cintura. Siempre rehusando la mirada de Draco, cuando se inclinó para tomar sus lentes de sol, Draco capturó su muñeca suavemente, también levantándose.

- Draco..... tengo que ir a saludar a mi hermana.....

- Lo sé.....

Se inclinó suavemente, hasta dejar un beso en la mano que seguía temblando, aunque dudaba que fuera por frío. Le sonrió galantemente, antes de levantar la mirada.

- Gracias, por la invitación. Tendremos que repetir..... _esto_ en otra ocasión.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, que logró sonrojar a la joven.

- Ya veremos eso. Me retiro.

La observó irse por unos momentos, antes de decidir acompañarla.

Tenía curiosidad de conocer a la famosa auror, Melissa. En el único retrato que había visto de ella, se le antojaba sino idéntica, muy parecida a Samantha. Y nunca, aun con toda su imaginación –y tenía mucha- podría imaginar a la dulce Slytherin como una guerrera.

Alcanzó a la joven en pocos segundos, y los dos se dirigieron hacia una de las múltiples y exquisitamente decoradas salas del lugar. Finalmente, escucharon el sonido grave de la voz de Alexander, y la voz fuerte de una mujer, discutiendo.

- No discutiré contigo sobre mis invitados, Melissa. Con nadie, menos contigo.

- ¡Padre, sólo te estoy diciendo que es un hecho conocido que los Malfoy apoyan a Quien-tu-Sabes!

- Lucius Malfoy es un amigo de la escuela. Y fue controlado por la maldición _Imperius_. Fin de la historia.

- ¡Padre, si tu quieres estar ciego, bien, pero no hagas que Sammy tenga tratos con esas personas! ¡Menos con el hijo!

- Draco es un muchacho perfectamente bien comportado, inteligente, y está a la altura de nuestra familia. Es un joven completamente respetable para Samantha.

- ¡Pero padre...!

- Por última vez, Melissa. No discutiré sobre mis invitados contigo, sea tu trabajo el que sea. 

- De acuerdo. Pero no me agrada en lo absoluto.

Luego de eso, siguió un profundo silencio. Lentamente, Samantha tocó a la puerta, donde la voz profunda de Alexander les permitió la entrada. Draco notó la manera casi imperceptible que los ojos azules del padre y los ojos azul verdosos de la hija Drake se iluminaron por unos instantes al ver a Samantha.

- Hija, justamente estábamos charlando de ustedes.- Alexander sonrió una sonrisa falsa muy parecida a la de su hija al ver sus atuendos- ¿estaban en la piscina?

- Así es padre.

- ¿Por qué Malfoy está mojado? – preguntó hoscamente la que debía ser Melissa, cruzando los brazos.

Nunca pudo haber pensado estar más equivocado en asumir que las dos hermanas serían parecidas. Ciertamente, el retrato que había visto de Melissa Drake, cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, era muy diferente a la visión actual.

Casi tan alta como Alexander, Melissa, de unos veintisiete años, se portaba orgullosa y regia, vestida a la usanza muggle, con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una chamarra del mismo material, pero en color negro. Su cuerpo era atlético y fuerte, y aunque podía pensar en muchas palabras para describir a la mayor de las Drake, ninguna de ellas era frágil, mientras que esa palabra parecía resumir la apariencia de Samantha. Tampoco había nada de los ordenados cabellos lacios de la menor. Los cabellos de Melissa caían en gruesos y desorganizados bucles cobrizos hasta un poco debajo de su barbilla. Sus facciones eran extrañamente duras pero a la vez finas y atrayentes, muy parecidas a las del padre.

- Lo tiré al agua, Melissa.

- Veo –murmuró con un dejo de desconfianza hasta que su mirada se suavizó al ver a Samantha.- ¡Pero mírate nada más Sammy! ¡Estás preciosa!- dijo en voz alta la torosa joven, sosteniendo de los hombros a la pequeña.

- ¡Dices eso porque eres mi hermana!- respondió riendo ella.

- Bueno, en parte. Pero de cualquier forma, es la verdad. Tienes que decirme como mantienes tu piel así.- Melissa se inclinó hasta poder besar la frente de la chica- Te ves tan parecida a mamá.

El silencio gobernó la habitación en ese momento, y Draco presintió que mencionar a la difunta Jennifer Drake había sido un claro desafío para Alexander. Pero pudo notar como la sonrisa de Samantha se hacía melancólica, y como acariciaba suavemente uno de sus mechones lacios.

Él sabía lo importante que habían sido esas palabras para Samantha, pues sabía bien cuanto había querido a su madre. Sintió el repentino deseo de sonreír.

Volvió a recordarse que debía buscar en la casa alguna imagen de la difunta señora Drake.

- Melissa, no te has presentado con Draco.- dijo súbitamente Alexander, rompiendo el silencio. La joven puso una mirada terca, y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Samantha, como protegiéndola.

- Eso es, porque yo no me presento con mortifagos. Yo me encargo de encerrarlos, no de tener eventos sociales con ellos.

- ¡¡Melissa!! –gritó colérico Alexander, estrellando sus manos contra la superficie de su mesa de caoba.

- Mel, por favor.... –susurró Samantha suavemente, logrando más con su mirada dulce que Alexander con su furia.

- De acuerdo. Mucho gusto, Melissa Jennifer Drake. –dijo suavemente, sin sonreír, e inclinando la cabeza. 

Al parecer, ella no tenía las maneras elegantes de Samantha para tratar con las personas. Ella claramente mostraba cuando alguien no le agradaba. Si que eran diferentes. Él también inclinó la cabeza, su sonrisa hipócrita en los labios.

- Un placer, Melissa. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Contento, padre? ¿O tendré que fingir e ir a tomar el té con él?

- Será..... suficiente por ahora. Pero mañana en la fiesta, te comportarás.-ordenó Alexander, tomando un poco de su copa de brandy. Melissa suspiró.

- Padre, sabes bien que la única razón por la que vengo a tu bendita fiesta es por Sammy, y no haría nada que la lastimara.- dijo dulcemente la auror, mirando a su hermanita. – Pero basta de esta plática, ¿dónde están Charlie y mi cuñado?

- Charlotte y Sean llegaran en media hora. –dijo gravemente Alexander, sin alzar la vista para ver a su hija mayor.- Tu hermana Charlotte si fue razonable cuando le presenté a Sean. Y ahora, ellos están comprometidos.

- Si, pero Sean Stevenson fue a Ravenclaw, es dos años mayor que Charlie y es un joven respetable.  A mi querías juntarme con Brutus Flint.

- Los Flint son una familia perfectamente respetable.....

- ¡De mortifagos!

- Padre, Melissa, por favor..... –suplicó levemente Samantha.  Draco observaba todo ligeramente divertido, apoyado contra un sillón.

En ese momento, sonó una pequeña campana, y luego apareció el mayordomo que los había interrumpido. Draco lo observó, su mirada casi matando al hombre. Más cuando sonrió levemente al observar a Samantha.

- Señor Drake, señoritas, joven Malfoy. La señorita Charlotte y el joven Stevenson acaban de aparecer.

- Por favor,  Frederick. Dile a mi hija que pase.

Con una leve reverencia, Frederick se retiró, para que segundos después entrara una pareja. 

Sean Stevenson era un joven alto y de apariencia refinada. Tenía el cabello rubio ligeramente largo, que se sostenía en una cola de cabello. Su piel era morena y los ojos verde claro. Tomando su brazo, estaba Charlotte Alexandra Drake. Y al mismo instante de verla, Draco comprendió que Samantha era más parecida a la famosa pianista.

De unos veintidós años, Charlotte era alta, pero de figura delgada, casi demasiado. Estaba envuelta en un majestuoso vestido gris que envolvía su figura como una nube. Tenía la piel pálida, aunque no tanto como su hermana menor, y sus ojos eran de un tono azul hielo que parecía entrar a su alma. Su cabello era negro y ondulado, y caía suavemente hasta llegar a media espalda. También tenía un cierto aire a muñeca, pero aun así, no notó la fragilidad característica de Samantha.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – expresó fuertemente Melissa, antes de ir hasta donde estaba su otra hermana menor, y abrazarla con fuerzas. La joven río discretamente, y cuando habló, lo hizo en una voz tan baja que casi parecía un susurro.

- Me da gusto verte, Melissa. Hacia tiempo que no te veía.

- ¡Claro que si! Esta vida de auror no es fácil, te digo, pero es lo que me gusta.

Mientras las dos hermanas se saludaban, Draco observó a Sean acercarse a donde estaba Samantha. Sonriéndole, se inclinó hasta besarla en la mejilla. La respuesta de la chica fue abrazarlo. Frunció el ceño levemente. No le agradaba en lo absoluto eso.

Alexander se levantó de su asiento, y fue hasta donde estaban sus hijas mayores, y con cuidado besó la frente de la joven de cabellos oscuros.

- Charlotte, es maravilloso verte de nuevo.

- Gracias padre. ¿Sam, no vas a saludar a tu hermana mayor?

- Claro que si. –y luego de decir esto, la joven de cabellos castaños abrazó a su hermana. Nuevamente, pudo ver lo pequeña que era. A penas llegaba al pecho de la pianista.

- Hija, ya conoces a Draco, ¿no es así? – dijo suavemente Alexander, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelinegra y de Samantha. La elegante joven asintió.

- Si padre. Es un placer verlo nuevamente, joven Draco. –respondió amablemente. Pero pudo notar, con sorpresa, que lo decía sinceramente. Lo asombró esto. Al parecer, aunque los modales de Charlotte eran mejores que los de Melissa, todo en ella estaba rodeado de sinceridad.

- El placer es mío, señorita Charlotte.

- Padre, ¿podemos retirarnos? ¡Tenemos tantas cosas que hablar las tres! –preguntó ansiosamente Samantha.

Draco parpadeó levemente. ¿Había sido él, o Samantha había volteado a verlo por unos segundos? Por el leve rubor en sus mejillas, pensó que pudo haberlo visto.

- De acuerdo Samantha. Además, me imagino que Melissa y Charlotte querrán descansar.

- Muy considerado de tu parte, padre.- Murmuró irónicamente la mayor de las Drake. Tal vez por consideración a los demás huéspedes, Alexander se contuvo de comenzar una nueva discusión.

- Entonces, Sean, ¿me acompañas en la biblioteca con un brandy?

- Claro señor Drake.- respondió sonriendo el joven rubio.

- ¿Qué dices tu, Draco? ¿Gustas venir con nosotros?

- Será un placer.- respondió educadamente.

Todos empezaron a caminar, Samantha tomando suavemente las manos de Charlotte, y haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas, a lo que la joven respondía con suaves risas y su voz suspirada. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, y volteó para encontrarse con Melissa, viéndolo como si pudiera matarlo en ese preciso momento.

- Padre, Draco irá en un momento. Hay algo que quiero comentarle.

- Melissa, ¿qué.....?

- No lo interrogaré padre, lo prometo.

Draco volteó a ver a la atlética joven unos segundos, antes de voltear a ver a Alexander. Asintió educadamente, mostrando que no le importaba.

- Muy bien. Te esperamos en la biblioteca.-Dijo retirándose junto con Sean, platicando sobre las acciones que habían caído en los últimos días.

- Mel.....- empezó suavemente Samantha, viendo a Draco por primera vez desde la piscina. Estaba mordiendo suavemente su labio, obviamente preocupada.

- Vamos Sammy, no le haré nada al dragoncito. Sólo quiero tener unas palabras con él.- dijo riendo suavemente, pero Draco notó que la presión en su hombro donde estaba la mano de Melissa había aumentado ligeramente. –Ahora vayan tu y Charlie, y pidan un poco del delicioso chocolate caliente de la señora Simmons. Y si tienen un poco de pay de queso, tampoco diré que no.

- De acuerdo Melissa. Te esperaremos en el cuarto de Sam. Vamos hermanita. ¿Me preguntabas sobre el vestido que usaré en la boda, no?

Samantha asintió levemente, pero aun cuando empezaron a subir por las frías escaleras de mármol negro, siguió viendo por encima de su hombro, hacia donde estaba él. Draco tampoco pudo dejarla de ver, y fue hasta que la fría voz de la auror lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, que recordó debía hablar con ella.

- Cierra el hocico. Te entrarán moscas. –Murmuró fuertemente, su voz había perdido la dulzura con la que le había hablado a sus hermanas menores. Lentamente, Draco se volteó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, alzando una ceja levemente. Ahora, estaba para hablar de negocios.

- ¿Es ese lenguaje para una dama, Melissa?

- Señorita Drake para ti, patán. Sólo me dirás Melissa cuando Sammy esté cerca, porque no quiero preocuparla.- Respondió autoritariamente.

- De acuerdo, señorita. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Un simple favor.....-murmuró lentamente, viéndolo peligrosamente.

- ¿Si?

En menos de un parpadeo, Draco se encontró contra la pared, con una mano de la auror contra su cuello, y la varita de ella frente a su corazón. Ella se veía furiosa, y tuvo algunas dificultades al tragar. Aun así, trató lo mejor posible de parecer que seguía estando en control. Dejó que sus fríos ojos grises vieran fijamente los verdes de la mujer.

- Escúchame bien. Mantendrás tus sucias, estúpidas y asquerosas manos para tu estúpida, asquerosa y sucia persona, o si no tendrás un asqueroso, sucio y estúpido accidente. Si me llego a enterar que tuviste la osadía de hacer sufrir a Sammy, ni tu maldito Lord Oscuro te podrá salvar de mi furia. No mereces a un ángel como ella. Y mi padre esta loco por confiar en tu familia llena de mortifagos. Pero no dejaré que nada le pase a mi hermanita. ¿Entendiste? –gruño Melissa por dientes apretados.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Si no le haces nada a mi hermana, si.

Luego de decir esto, soltó el cuello de Draco. Él se llevó la mano a su cuello, sobándolo suavemente. Con una última mirada de desprecio, Melissa se dirigió hasta las escaleras, donde las subió corriendo.

Suspiró súbitamente, su cuello ligeramente herido por la presión de la mano de ella. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una mujer pudiera tener tanta fuerza?

Levantó la vista para observar el retrato muggle de Samantha. A pesar de no tener movimiento, era probablemente el mejor retrato que hubiera visto. La mostraba tal cual era, con ropas de un profundo tono violeta, de apariencia de muñeca. Pero en sus ojos se notaba los destellos de sarcasmo e ironía que conocía bien.

- Merlín.... ¿en que lío me estoy metiendo?- Pensó con una sonrisa, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, antes de ir hacia donde los dos hombres lo estarían esperando.

Bueno, pensó lentamente, al pasar por la piscina. No se había divertido tanto en años.

Continuará.....

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Madre del cielo, me derrito! *_* ¡DRACO TODITO MOJADO! ¿Cómo mantiene una el nivel de la sangre en normal con semejante chico EMPAPADO Y CON PANTALONES DE MEZCLILLA?

Y a Melissa no le ha agradado en lo absoluto ese hecho. Y no creo que sea conveniente que Draco haga enojar a una auror, ¿o si? Pero claro, a Samantha SI que le agrada Draco, y también al parecer a Samantha.

La menor de los Drake ciertamente puso a pensar al dragón. ¿Por qué odiar a los media sangre y sangre sucia? Pero no creo que pueda pensar mucho de eso en el próximo episodio.

El baile se viene encima, llega el novio de Melissa, Draco descubre a Jennifer Drake en la biblioteca, Charlotte le explica algunas cosas, Draco en traje elegante muggle, Lucius hace comentarios despectivos sobre los muggle haciendo enojar a Melissa y a Charlotte, y un dueto entre la pianista de las Drake y Samantha, que cantara, probarán a Draco que a veces mantener la cordura cuesta mucho.

Comentarios, dudas y preguntas a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com y hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx 

Ja Ne

XO

Kali.

Charlotte Alexandra Drake.: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=89574

Ella fue una Ravenclaw. Es seis años mayor que Samantha, y cinco menor que Melissa.

Siempre adoró la música clásica, y su sueño desde niña fue convertirse en pianista. Lo logró y ahora es muy famosa tanto en el mundo mágico como en el Muggle.

Es la única del matrimonio Drake que no cambió notoriamente luego de la muerte de su madre. El mayor de los cambios fue que se volvió incluso aun más honesta.

Aparentemente, esta fuera de su capacidad el odiar a alguien. Siempre puede dar una segunda oportunidad a las personas, incluso a un Malfoy –especialmente a Draco, a quien considera un chico dulce pero malentendido.

Mientras iba a Hogwarts estuvo enamorada de Percy Weasley, pero luego su padre le prohibió tener relaciones con los Weasley. Al terminar, dejaron de hablarse durante cinco años, pero luego se volvieron muy buenos amigos.

Ahora,  esta comprometida con Sean Stevenson. Aunque el compromiso fue arreglado por su padre, Sean y Charlotte realmente parecen enamorados.

Cumpleaños: Octubre 16.

Colores favoritos: Azul y verde.

Altura: 1.71 cms.

Medidas: 87-55-88

Edad: 22 años.

Casa: Ravenclaw.

Trabajo:  Pianista.

Ojos: Azul hielo.

Cabello:  Negro, largo y ondulado que cae hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Le agrada:  Sus hermanas, los Weasley (especialmente Percy y  Molly), su padre, montar en caballo, los días soleados y calmados, la música clásica o baladas, leer y tocar el piano. Pasar tiempo con sus seres queridos.

Odia: Que alguien lastime a sus seres queridos. A los mortifagos, el odio, la soledad, la muerte.

Es una mujer muy dulce.  Es la más obediente de sus hermanas, y es muy callada, hablando a menudo esta arriba de un suspiro. Es muy elegante y hermosa, pero a la vez es muy humilde.

**Melissa Jennifer Drake**: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=58414 

Melissa fue una Gryffindor. Es once años mayor que Samantha, y cinco años mayor que Charlotte, y desde siempre sintió que debía proteger a sus hermanas, sentimiento que aumentó luego de la muerte de su madre.

Extrovertida, nada tímida, Melissa siempre dice lo que tiene en la mente, este hecho trayéndole muchos problemas con su padre, Alexander. (aunque sus problemas empezaron –ligeramente- cuando ella fue elegida Gryffindor.)

Luego de la muerte de su madre, contra los deseos de su padre, se convirtió en auror, y odia profundamente a los mortifagos. Es por eso que odia a la familia Malfoy, y odia completamente la idea de que su padre quiera comprometer a su linda y preciosa hermanita con un monstruo como Draco.

Aunque soltera, está saliendo con Bill Weasley. Estaba profundamente enamorada de él cuando iba a la escuela –siendo Bill dos años mayor que ella- y Charlie, su mejor amigo y hermano de Bill, adoraba –y adora- burlarse de ella por eso.

Cumpleaños: 1 Abril.

Estatura: 1.81 cms.

Medidas: 93-65-90.

Edad: 27 años.

Trabajo: Auror, pero también tiene un profesorado por Encantamientos.

Ojos: Azul verdoso.

Cabello: Corto, extremadamente rizado cabello cobrizo.

Comida favorita: Pastel de Chocolate. Spaguetti.

Comida odiada: Sushi.

Le agrada: Sus hermanas (tiene una debilidad hacia Samantha por ser tan parecida a su madre), los Weasley (especialmente Bill, Charlie y Molly), montar a caballo, los días de tormenta, volar en la escoba, quidditch, la música, leer y bailar. Su padre.

Odia: Cualquier cosa que pueda lastimar a sus hermanas. Mortifagos, a los Malfoy, a Draco, a Snape, la guerra, el miedo.  
  
 


End file.
